


Kitty Love (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Maya_0196



Series: Kitty Series (Traducción) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Contenido explícito sexual, Embarazo masculino (Male Pregnancy), KL, Kitty Series, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Parte uno de Kitty Series.¡Harry tiene un accidente y es convertido en un gato! Si eso no fuera malo, él se encuentra en las manos de su enemigo. Sigue a Harry como él trata de encontrar un camino a la libertad, ¿querrá hacerlo? M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOCEste trabajo es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitty Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489807) by [phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhoenix/pseuds/phoenixmaiden13). 



> ¡Muy buenas tengan todos!  
> Les comparto esta nueva traducción de esta saga hermosa 'Kitty Series'.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!_ Harry pensó mientras corría a través del castillo; el sonido del golpeteo de pies se escuchó detrás de él. _¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!_ Pensó mientras se abría camino a la torre de Gryffindor en su recién adquirida forma.

Y no fue fácil. No con cuatro patas y su nuevo tamaño de 16" (40.64 cm) ¡Oh! Y no olvides agregarle una cola y un par de orejas a la mezcla y tenías hecho un lindo gatito. ¡NO!

Lo había estado haciendo muy bien hasta que Malfoy entró…

~ Anteriormente ~

Harry entró en el salón de Pociones, donde el Profesor Snape le estaba esperando para comenzar su detención.

"Llegas tarde," Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

Harry miró su reloj. 1 minuto después de la 7. Su detención era a las 7. Lo miró otra vez con las cejas levantadas.

"¡Siéntate Potter! No tengo toda la noche," Snape siseó, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Harry suspiró y se sentó en la parte delantera de la clase a esperar su destino.

"Esta noche harás la Solución para Encoger estándar. Voy a aceptar nada menos que perfecto. Si lo arruinas, vas a volver mañana por la noche y lo harás de nuevo. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Claro," Harry dijo rotundamente y sacó su libro de pociones y el caldero, y luego fue a buscar ingredientes.

"Lamentablemente. Soy incapaz de hacer de canguro esta noche porque tengo otros asuntos que atender," dijo Snape detrás de él, haciendo que Harry salte. "Cuando hayas terminado, tomas la botella y la colocas en el escritorio. No trates de explotar mi salón Potter," dijo Snape y salió de la habitación.

"Hasta nunca," Harry murmuró y empezó su poción.

xxx

20 minutos más tarde, Harry casi había hecho su poción cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a la última persona que quería ver.

"Profesor Snape, señor. Yo…" Draco Malfoy se paseó por la habitación. Al ver a Harry sonrió y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba allí. "Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si no es San Potter."

"Vete Malfoy," Harry respondió y se dio la vuelta; con la esperanza de que se fuera. De ninguna maldita manera.

Malfoy caminaba por la habitación y depositó algo en el escritorio de Snape. "¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Potter? ¿Tropezar con tus pies?" Él rió.

"Ha ha," Harry rió secamente, "No, yo no lo hice."

"¿Oh? Entonces, ¿qué fue entonces?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry estaba tentado a decir "Me quedé atrapado con la puta de tu madre", pero sólo quería que Malfoy le deje solo para que pudiera terminar su poción y se vaya. Además, ¡era repugnante! "No es asunto de tu negocio," replicó en su lugar.

"Aww. ¿Potter está enojado?" Malfoy preguntó con una sonrisa, alejándose de él y de la vista de Harry. Era de esperar que se vaya. "¿Vas a llorar?"

"¡Cállate Malfoy!"

"¿O qué? ¿Harás una rabieta?" preguntó dando un paso detrás de Harry. "¿Llamarás a Dumbledore y me delatarás? Todos saben que eres su favorito."

"Y que tú no eres más que un dolor en el culo."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás sordo? Tal vez deberías limpiar tus oídos."

"Vas a lamentarlo, Potter," Malfoy gruño.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es la verdad?"

Malfoy resopló y desvió la mirada, y Harry sonrió en señal de triunfo. Malfoy luego bajó la mirada hacia su poción. "Me sorprende que seas capaz de hacer esto sin la sangre sucia."

"No la llames así," Harry escupió.

"Eso es lo que es."

"Ella es mi amiga."

"¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso un amigo?" Malfoy preguntó arrugando la nariz.

"¡Al menos _yo_ tengo amigos!"

"Yo también tengo amigos."

"Si puedo llamar a los zoquetes que están a tu alrededor, amigos," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, al menos tengo padres," Malfoy espetó.

Harry había tenido suficiente y se puso de pie, volteando hacia él con su varita alzada, "Vete Malfoy, antes de que te obligue."

"¡Oh! ¿No te gustó eso, Potter?"

"¡Vete!"

"Está bien. Me iré," dijo con una sonrisa sosteniendo algo en su mano.

Harry dio un paso adelante, "¿Qué haces?"

"Nada," dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa que le dijo que estaba muy lejos de ser nada. "Sólo… ayudando," dijo y tiró algo hacia su casi completa poción.

"¡No!" Harry exclamó y trato de impedir que caiga en su caldero, pero era demasiado tarde.

Malfoy se rió y dio un paso atrás rápidamente como su caldero explotó, empapando a Harry de pies a cabeza con su poción ahora arruinada.

"¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!" exclamo dando un paso adelante, "Sólo tú qui-" Harry se detuvo y se dobló con náuseas. "¿Qué… hiciste…" Él cayó de rodillas y comenzó a jadear, luchando por respirar. Su estómago se sentía apretado y sus músculos engarrotados.

Malfoy había dejado de reír y lo miraba con una expresión de pánico. Dio un paso vacilante hacia él, no estando seguro si ayudar o correr. No quería meterse en problemas por dañar al niño-que-vivió. "¿Potter?"

Harry empezó a recuperarse cuando el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Luego, otra oleada de dolor le golpeó y lo siguiente que Harry sabía es que estaba en el suelo, pero muy cerca del suelo y su ropa le rodeaba. Tentativamente dio un paso adelante y tropezó con su ropa. Miro hacia sus manos que estaban delante de él. Esas son… ¡¿patas?!

Malfoy había comenzado a reírse sosteniendo su estómago y sosteniéndose sobre la mesa. _¿Cómo es que él parecía tan grande?_

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Potter?" Malfoy preguntó después de haberse controlado, "¿Maullarme?"

 _¿Qu-_ Harry se miró a sí mismo. ¡Él-él era un gato! No. ¡Ni siquiera eso! ¡Un puto gatito! Harry se dio la vuelta en círculo examinándose. Estaba cubierto de pelo negro suave con una larga cola, bigotes y levantando una mano, ahora una pata, sintió dos orejas peludas encima de su cabeza.

Harry maldijo en voz alta, pero solo una serie de sonidos silbantes salió de su boca. Malfoy se rio de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia él; Harry instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Ahora. Me pregunto qué debería hacer contigo," dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror y él hizo una carrera loca hacia la puerta, Malfoy pisándole los talones.

~Tiempo presente~

Harry sacudió su cabeza para librarse de la memoria que comenzó todo. Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Ella sabría como cambiarle de nuevo. Pero primero tenía hacer que Malfoy deje de perseguirle. Sin juegos de palabras.

Continuó corriendo por el pasillo sin poder ver el final. _¡Por qué este pasillo es tan largo!_ Él pensó frenéticamente al escuchar a Malfoy cada vez más cerca, _¡Nunca había parecido tan grande antes!_

"¡Puedes correr, pero no puedes ocultarte Potter!" Malfoy le llama desde algún lugar detrás de él.

Finalmente vio las escaleras más adelante y corrió más rápido. _¡Mierda!_ Pensó mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras, _¡Son enormes!_ Al no tener elección, a menos que quiera someterse a la tortura a manos de Malfoy, él comenzó a subir las escaleras, o intentaba.

Sus piernas eran demasiado pequeñas para saltar todas las escaleras. Solo había subido dos escalones y ya estaba cansado. Miro hacia atrás y vio a Malfoy avanzar hacia él.

"No podrías ir muy lejos, Potter."

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Harry maldijo y cerró los ojos mientras Malfoy lo alcanzaba. _Maldita sea. No quiero estar aquí. Quien sabe lo que Malfoy va a hacerme. Quiero estar en un lugar seguro. Cualquier lugar excepto este. ¡En cualquier sitio!_

Entonces, de repente… no lo estaba.

xxx

Harry no tuvo ninguna advertencia como él se apareció en el aire y se sumergió en el agua tibia.

Intentó desesperadamente orientarse en el agua, pero con su pequeño cuerpo resbaladizo y su piel mojada y pequeñas patas, no podía moverse a cualquier lado. Además de que ya estaba cansado de correr; tomó toda su energía mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. El maulló a continuación, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escucharía y rescataría.

Una repentina ola de agua cayó sobre él y sumergió su cabeza bajo el agua y trató de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. _¿Voy a morir?_ Se preguntó, _¿Ahogado en un lugar desconocido, atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato?_

Sus piernas se estaban cansando y su cabeza estaba pesada y lentamente empezó a hundirse. Pero entonces algo caliente y grande se deslizó debajo de él y comenzó a tirar de él hacia arriba. Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire cuando su cabeza salió de la superficie del agua y se agarró con fuerza a la mano, porque eso era lo que era, debajo de él.

Se estremeció violentamente y maullaba lastimeramente como la persona lo llevo fuera del agua. _¡Estoy salvado! ¡No voy a morir!_ Pensó como el agua continuó alejándose cada vez más de él. Estaba muy agradecido con quien lo haya rescatado. Nunca había estado tan asustado del agua en su vida.

Harry sacudió su cabeza para sacar el agua de sus orejas y de su pelaje como él fue llevado fuera de lo que ahora veía como un cuarto de baño. _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_ Pensó mientras observaba la enorme bañera con desagrado.

Entonces Harry estaba envuelto en algo cálido y áspero, que reconoció como una toalla después de unos minutos. Ronroneó mientras era secado y dejaba de temblar.

"¿Cómo acabaste aquí?" Una aterciopelada voz masculina preguntó con suavidad enviando un hormigueo por su espina dorsal. Harry trató de explicarle, pero nada más que el sonido de maullidos salió.

"Me has sorprendido. Lo cual no sucede a menudo," dijo la voz aterciopelada, "Tuviste suerte de que estaba cerca, pequeño."

Harry se estremeció al pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiera llegado. La toalla fue retirada y él se acomodó en una cama y el hombre desapareció de la vista. Él lo buscó y lo encontró por un armario, cambiándose.

Harry apartó la vista ruborizándose, si un gato podría ruborizarse, para darle privacidad. Pero luego pensó que a los gatos probablemente no les importa si estabas casi desnudo o no. Así que volvió a estudiar a su salvador. El hombre era alto, aproximadamente 5" 10' (1.78 m), pero parecía aún más alto desde el punto de vista de Harry. Tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, cuerpo musculoso, pero no demasiado, y piel pálida como si no hubiera visto el sol en un tiempo. Harry aún no había visto su rostro.

Terminando con eso, se dirigió a la habitación. La habitación era agradable y acogedora, pareciendo salida de una revista muggle. Con un armario en la esquina y un escritorio contra la pared del fondo, ambos de un color caoba. Las paredes estaban decoradas pero no tan espléndidamente. Unas cuantas pinturas aquí y allá que parecían caras. Una gran ventana estaba al lado del armario, pero en este momento estaba cerrada y cubierta con cortinas de color verde oscuro. Del otro lado del armario estaba una serie de puertas dobles de cristal que daban hacia un balcón, también cubierto de cortinas verde oscuro. La cama estaba en medio de la habitación, por lo que podía ver, era bastante grande, con cortinas de color verde oscuro y sábanas de seda negra, la madera también era de color caoba. Al otro lado de la cama estaba un sofá rechinable y negro a juego que estaba sentado frente a una enorme chimenea que actualmente estaba prendida, pero casi muerta. En comparación con la habitación, ¡él era muy pequeño!

Después de mirar a su alrededor decidió explorar más allá y comenzó a caminar sobre el colchón. Sus patas se hundían cada vez que se movía y se aferró con sus garras para no perder el equilibrio. Después de un tiempo se acostumbró a la sensación blanda debajo de sus pies e hizo su camino con facilidad a través. Al llegar al final de la cama, miró por el borde y tragó saliva. ¡Era alto!

 _Vamos Harry. Tú juegas Quidditch. ¿Qué es una pequeña altura?_ Él pensó para sí mismo, _sólo salta. Los gatos caen de pie, ¿cierto?_ Miró hacia debajo de nuevo tratando de convencerse que iba a estar bien. _No hay nada que temer. ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! ¡Soy tremendamente pequeño! ¡Es por eso!_ Su mente le grito de regreso. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, fue recogido de repente por el cuello de su pelaje y colocado en el regazo del hombre. "Gatito cuidadoso. No quieres caerte y romperte el cuello, ¿Quieres hacerlo?" La voz aterciopelada le dijo, "No después de haberte salvado de ahogarte."

Harry maulló de acuerdo. Y el maullido se convirtió en un ronroneo como el hombre empezó a rascarle detrás de sus orejas con sus largos, y talentos dedos. Harry arqueó su espalda en el tacto y ronroneó de nuevo, pero más fuerte. Cerró sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza en placer como los dedos del hombre le rascaron debajo de la barbilla. _¡Oh! ¡Esto se siente bien!_ Pensó y empalmó la cabeza contra la mano para conseguir que vuelva a hacerlo; el hombre se rió de la acción de Harry y obligado.

Harry abrió los ojos ligeramente, para poder mirar el rostro de su salvador. Y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

Estaba cara a cara con su mayor enemigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte uno de Kitty Series.  
> ¡Harry tiene un accidente y es convertido en un gato! Si eso no fuera malo, él se encuentra en las manos de su enemigo. Sigue a Harry como él trata de encontrar un camino a la libertad, ¿querrá hacerlo? M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOC
> 
> Este trabajo es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas tengan todos!  
> Aquí continuamos con esta grandiosa traducción
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Oh mierda, oh mierda, ¡OH MIERDA!_ Harry pensó mientras miraba los ojos rojo sangre de un muy _**humano**_ Lord Voldemort. _Dije que quería un lugar seguro. ¡SEGURO! ¡No un lugar donde podrían matarme! Si hubiese sabido que terminaría aquí, hubiese dejado que Malfoy me tome._

Harry levantó la vista hacia el hombre que mató a sus padres con horror y fascinación. Atrás quedó la cara calva y con forma de serpiente que había visto en el cementerio hace apenas 3 años atrás. En cambio, era como el que había conocido en su segundo año excepto que este era mayor y tenía los ojos rojos.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de un sonido. Era suave y fuerte. _¿Qué es ese sonido?_ Pensó y escuchó con atención. _¡Oh no! ¡Dime que no viene de mí!_ Escuchó de nuevo _. ¡Mierda! Viene de mí. ¡No debería estar ronroneando! ¡Él es el maldito Señor Oscuro!_ Se gritó para pararlo en este instante. _Pero se siente tan bien_ , la parte posterior de su mente le dijo. ¡No! Tenía que parar. Tenía que escapar. Así que hizo lo único que podía. Él le mordió.

"¡Ay!" Exclamó Tom y apartó su mano y Harry saltó lejos de él, "¡Pequeño ingrato…!" Harry dio un paso atrás y le siseó. Tom lo miró y luego se estiró para agarrarlo y Harry lo golpeó con sus garras. Bruscamente Tom retiró su mano hacia atrás. "¿Qué te pasa? Estabas muy bien hace un minuto."

Harry se hizo a un lado como la mano se acercó de nuevo. Tomó una postura defensiva y le siseó, su pelo en la espalda erizada.

Tom suspiró, "¿Son mis ojos, verdad?" preguntó. Harry casi se cayó con la pregunta. Movió una de sus orejas y ladeo la cabeza a un lado. ¿De qué está hablando?

Tomando ventaja de su confusión, Tom lo levantó y lo colocó de nuevo en su regazo. Harry trató de escabullirse, pero los dedos comenzaron a acariciarlo de nuevo, convirtiéndolo en una masa ronroneante.

"Puede que tenga mi viejo cuerpo de regreso, pero mi color de ojos no era parte del trato. Se han quedado atrapados en esta forma, a menos que utilice un glamour pero sería un problema. Además de que asusta a mis seguidores." Tom bajo la mirada hacia el con una sonrisa, "no tengo idea de porque estoy contándote esto."

_Yo tampoco. Pero si explica muchas cosas._ Harry pensó mientras ronroneaba.

"Bueno. Por supuesto que eres mejor compañía que la pobre excusa de seguidores que tengo." Tom dijo con un suspiro, colocando a Harry a un lado y acostándose en la cama.

_¡Nooo! ¡No te detengas!_ Harry se quejó, pero luego se contuvo. _No. Ahora es mi oportunidad de escapar_. Se lanzó hacia el borde de la cama y se asomó por el borde. Todavía era demasiado alto. Las sabanas debajo de él se movieron de repente y Harry se encontró cayendo hacia delante, hacia el piso. Él grito alarmado y la mano lo agarro y lo colocó sobre una almohada de seda.

"Gatito cuidadoso. No quieres caerte. Te vas a hacer daño porque eres muy pequeño." Tom dijo y se acomodó en el interior de su cama. _No soy tan pequeño_ , se quejó Harry. "¿Por qué no duermes un poco?," dijo Tom con un bostezo, "Vamos a averiguar que hacer contigo mañana." Con esto dicho Tom apagó las luces y se acostó y se fue a dormir.

Harry apenas tuvo una opción; tenía demasiado miedo de saltar de la cama, aún más ahora que la luz estaba apagada. Casi no podía ver nada. Así que se acurrucó en la almohada junto a Tom y se fue a dormir.

xxx

Harry se levantó en la mañana con la luz del sol golpeando su cara. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y bostezó. _Fue sólo una pesadilla. Una rara, pero una pesadilla de todos modos. No hay forma de que pudiera estar con Voldemort_. Harry se puso de costado y se estiro lentamente, entonces abrió los ojos para enfrentar el día. Pero en lugar de la escena familiar de la habitación de la residencia de Gryffindor se encontró con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre.

No era un sueño, y Tom lo estaba observando. Harry le devolvió la mirada antes de lanzarse a la cara de Tom.

"¡Argh!" Tom gritó y se sentó bruscamente. Harry hundió a propósito sus garras mientras se deslizaba por el rostro de Tom y cayó en su regazo. Tom soltó una serie de maldiciones mientras sus manos volaron a su cara. "¡Qué demonios te pasa!"

_¡Eso es por todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Por matar a mis padres y causar la muerte de Sirius! ¡Por esta pesadilla ser verdad!_ Harry gritó de nuevo, pero por supuesto no salió de esa manera; sólo sonidos silbantes.

Tom bajo sus manos para revelar las marcas de garras idénticas en sus mejillas. "Gato estúpido," espetó y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

_¡Te lo mereces!_

Después de unos minutos Tom volvió a salir, pero su rostro estaba limpio de arañazos. Harry puso sus orejas hacia atrás en decepción. _Maldición. Estaba esperando que alguien lo vería._

Tom lo miró a través del cuarto y Harry se sentó allí lamiéndose con indiferencia. Tom hervía de rabia antes de caminar hacia él. Harry siseó como Tom lo recogió de su pelaje; dejando a Harry colgando delante de su cara, pero no tan cerca.

"Dame una razón para no matarte en este momento," Tom dijo entre dientes, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Harry, que no quería morir, puso sus oídos planos en su cabeza y le dio la mirada más inocente que pudo hacer. Tom le devolvió la mirada, pero luego suspiro derrotado. "Bien, tu ganas. Pero si lo haces de nuevo, no dudaré. ¿Entendido?"

Harry maulló en respuesta. Tuvo que admitir que no fue su mejor movimiento.

"Bien." Tom dijo y lo coloco en el suelo. "No vayas a ninguna parte," dijo y se dirigió al armario para cambiarse.

¿Harry lo iba a escuchar? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tan pronto como Tom se volteó, Harry se fue alrededor de la habitación a explorar y terminó debajo de la cama.

Cuando Tom terminó de vestirse se dio la vuelta y encontró que el gatito se había ido. "Rayos. Por supuesto, no ibas a permanecer quieto." Murmuró y se dispuso a buscarle. Eventualmente Tom se encontró de rodillas y mirando debajo de la cama. "Ha. Te encontré."

_Maldita sea. Lo hiciste._

"Sal de allí gatito," Tom convenció.

_Nuh uh. Ven aquí a buscarme._

Tom suspiró, "Voy a tener que ir a buscarte, ¿no?"

_¡Sip! ¡Si puedes!_ Harry pensó maliciosamente. Él no iba a salir sin luchar.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Tom comenzó a meterse poco a poco hacia delante. Harry lo observó de cerca, riéndose como el Señor Oscuro llegó arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas hacia él. _¡Sí, arrástrate de rodillas, como el perro que eres, hijo de puta!_ Harry pensó. Cuando Tom estaba a sólo un pelo de distancia de él se movió hacia atrás varios pies de distancia y se sentó observando.

Tom maldijo y trató de incorporarse, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza con la parte inferior de la cama. "¡Ay! ¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito gatito?," Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado quedándose en silencio. _¿Qué piensas, bastardo?_

"No tengo tiempo para esto," Tom murmuró y avanzó de nuevo hacia delante acercándose tratando de agarrarlo. Harry se lanzó hacia delante y le mordió el dedo y luego se escondió una vez más debajo de la cama. "¡Mierda!" Tom exclamó y se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo. "¡Olvídalo!" dijo y salió debajo de la cama, "¡Quédate allí no me importa!"

Tom puso el dedo en su boca, donde Harry lo había mordido y se dirigió a la puerta. Tan pronto como la puerta estaba abierta, Harry salió corriendo de debajo de la cama y salió por ella. Tom maldijo. Su día había comenzado mal y acaba empeorando.

xxx

Harry estaba cansado. Por supuesto que lo estaba, sobre todo después de correr alrededor de la casa todo el día. Así como Tom, persiguiéndolo por todas partes desde la mañana. Hasta ahora solo había sido capturado una vez. Y eso fue esta mañana.

Después de que había escapado de la habitación, Harry había corrido a través del pasillo y entró en cada habitación del segundo piso. Luego había llegado a través de las escaleras y decidió ir a la primera planta. Solo había bajado dos escalones cuando Tom lo atrapó.

"¡Te tengo!" Tom exclamó. Harry maulló en decepción y comenzó a moverse a su alrededor. "Hey. Cálmate. ¿No tienes hambre?" Harry detuvo sus movimientos. _Ahora que lo pienso, lo estoy._ Harry maulló en señal de rendición. "Ya me lo imaginaba." Así que Tom lo llevó abajo para comer el desayuno.

Los elfos se sorprendieron al ver a Tom sosteniendo un lindo gatito negro de ojos verdes en sus manos, pero con una orden se fueron rápidamente para cumplirla.

Mientras Tom consiguió una comida estándar de waffles, salchichas y huevos, todo lo que Harry obtuvo fue un tazón con leche. _Bueno, esto no es justo_ , pensó Harry mirando su tazón solitario con el plato lleno de Tom. _Quiero eso_. Pero su lado felino estaba contento con sólo eso por lo que bebió su leche. ¡Y fue el cielo! No pensó que la leche tuviera un sabor tan bueno antes. Ronroneó de placer, moviendo su cola de lado a lado.

"¿Bueno?" preguntó Tom. Harry lo miró brevemente y volvió a su leche. Tom rio. "Lo tomaré como un sí."

_Tómalo como quieras, idiota._

Tom sólo suspiró y terminó de comer su desayuno y leer el diario El Profeta, tratando de relajarse. Harry levantó la vista hacia el papel después de terminar su leche. _Me pregunto si Dumbledore sabe que desaparecí. Seguramente Malfoy le dijo a alguien que sólo desaparecí_ , se rió mientras limpiaba su cara, _espero que se meta en problemas_.

Al no tener otra cosa que hacer, Harry salió del comedor. Tom se quejó en voz alta y se levantó para seguirlo. Quién sabe lo que ese pequeño monstruo haría.

xxx

Al parecer, todo. Pilas de papeles, libros, ropa, las plantas en macetas. ¡Todo! Había papel destrozado por todas partes, ropa arruinada, las cuales harían a los elfos domésticos histéricos, y suciedad por todas partes, las alfombras y el piso de madera; cubierto de pequeñas huellas de patas. ¡Tom se estaba volviendo loco! Y Harry estaba bien con eso.

A través de toda la exploración de la casa, Harry llegó a una conclusión. ¡No hay manera de salir! Había buscado por todos los rincones y no encontró nada, solo que no había mortífagos alrededor. Lo que probablemente significa que estaban en una redada o algo así. _Es una pena, esperaba que ellos vieran a su fabuloso señor oscuro persiguiendo a un gato alrededor_.

La única salida sería a través de la puerta. Pero en su forma actual, no había manera de que pudiera abrir la cosa estúpida, y mucho menos llegar a ella. Si quería escapar tendría que esperar a que alguien abra la puerta. Pero el único problema era que nadie utiliza la puerta de entrada más. Todo el mundo sólo se apareció directo a la casa. ¡Apesta!

Harry suspiró y se rascó las orejas con su pata. No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba acostumbrando a su cuerpo de gato. Todo era tan diferente aquí abajo. La única cosa que no podía soportar eran las escaleras. Eran su último enemigo. Harry casi había sido capturado por Tom tratando de subir las escaleras antes de que decidiera que no valían la pena e irse a otra dirección.

Ahora Harry se encontró en una habitación grande con muebles de aspecto caro y un escritorio grande de roble en el centro; obviamente, era la oficina de Tom. Harry miró alrededor de la habitación; esta era su última oportunidad de encontrar la libertad. Pero, por supuesto, no había nada. Solamente papeles, libros caros, y otras cosas que no le importaban. Y él estaba demasiado cansado para arruinar cualquier cosa, al menos por hoy. Pero había una caja que le llamó la atención de Harry que estaba sentado en el sofá. O más importante lo que colgaba de ella.

Harry se acercó a ella y observando más de cerca al objeto colgante era un trozo de cuerda. Él fue instantáneamente memorizado como se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás en una invisible briza. Levantó una pata y lo golpeó con fuerza y la cadena se movió más rápido. Así que lo golpeó con fuerza una y otra vez. Harry retrocedió ligeramente y se puso de cuchillas y observó el balanceo; su cola se mueve al mismo tiempo que ella. Entonces él saltó sobre ella, agarrando la cuerda.

"¡No!" Tom gritó como él se deslizo en la habitación y encontró a Harry jugando con la cuerda. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Con un fuerte tirón, Harry deshizo con éxito la cuerda, pero también bajó la caja con ella. Varias botellas de pociones se desplomaron alrededor de Harry salpicándolo con diversos líquidos y piezas de vidrio junto a la caja, que cayó atrapando a Harry en su interior. Harry dejo escapar varios maullidos por el repentino apagón.

Tom gimió y llevó sus manos a los ojos y sus dedos a través de sus cabellos, al ver todas sus pociones arruinadas por todo el suelo. Recogió la caja y reveló a Harry enredado en la cuerda y cubierto de mucosidad y de todas las pociones.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste!" Tom exclamó. Harry lo ignoró y siguió jugando con la cadena.

Tom suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Tomó a Harry y arrugó la nariz. "Mírate. ¡Eres un desastre!" tiró de la cuerda encima de él y Harry maulló lastimosamente no queriendo dejarla ir. "Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿cierto?"

Harry dejó de luchar y miró a Tom. Si se refería a lo que él pensaba que significaba, no le iba a gustar ni un poco.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte uno de Kitty Series.  
> ¡Harry tiene un accidente y es convertido en un gato! Si eso no fuera malo, él se encuentra en las manos de su enemigo. Sigue a Harry como él trata de encontrar un camino a la libertad, ¿querrá hacerlo? M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOC
> 
> Este trabajo es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3**

Harry comenzó a luchar aún más como fue llevado arriba. _¡No, no, no! No quiero un baño. ¡No puedes obligarme!_ Mordió el dedo de Tom fuertemente y Tom de inmediato le dejó ir. Desafortunadamente, fue dejado caer desde cinco pies en el aire y esto casi lo asustó de muerte como vio el suelo acercarse más y más. Afortunadamente cayó de pie. _¡Los gatos realmente caen de pie!_ Harry pensó con entusiasmo y se fue por el pasillo.

"Oh, no. No otra vez. Juro que es cómo si me entendieras," Tom murmuró y siguió las huellas de patas sucias por el pasillo. Afortunadamente Tom había cerrado todas las puertas esta mañana después de la primera escapada de Harry. Así se encontró con Harry acurrucado en la esquina del pasillo sin salida.

Harry se quedó atrapado sin tener a dónde ir, con la pared delante de él y Tom avanzando hacia él desde atrás. Así que intentó una táctica diferente: rogar. Puso sus orejas hacia atrás y miró a Tom con grandes ojos verdes. _Por favor, no quiero un baño. Encuéntralo en tu corazón y déjame ir. Por favor. ¡Por favor!_

"No me vengas con eso, gatito. Necesitas un baño," Tom dijo tratando de no caer por la mirada inocente. Tomó a Harry y lo llevo a su dormitorio. Harry maulló suplicante y acarició su cabeza contra la mano de Tom.

"No quiero hacer esto más que tú. Pero tengo que quitarte eso de ti." Harry comenzó a lamer su pelaje para demostrar que podía limpiarse. "No. No hagas eso," dijo Tom deteniéndolo, "Quién sabe que hay en ti."

Harry lanzó un grito alarmado al ver la bañera aparecer y trató de arrastrarse fuera de las manos de Tom, agarrándose de la camisa de Tom con sus garras. _¡No! ¡Ahí no! ¡En cualquier lugar, menos ahí!_ Harry suplicó.

"No te preocupes, pequeño. No vas allí. No quiero que te ahogues."

¿Seguro? Harry pensó con amargura.

Tom rió suavemente y giró hacia el fregadero. Se dio la vuelta en el lavabo, se aseguró que estaba cálido y el fregadero tapado para llenarlo hasta la mitad. Entonces se puso a trabajar en conseguir que Harry suelte su camisa. Harry tembló violentamente mientras miraba hacia abajo al agua. Se veía tan… ¡mojado! Maulló de nuevo y se agarró con más fuerza, pero Tom lo alejó de él. "Está bien. Cuanto antes me dejes limpiarte más pronto estará terminado."

_Todavía no quiero,_ Harry pensó tercamente, pero fue bajado al agua de todos modos. Cuando sus patas traseras tocaron el agua, Harry lanzó un grito alarmado y saltó lejos de él, y hundió sus garras en la mano y brazo de Tom. "¡Hijo de…!" Tom exclamo y se mordió el labio tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante. "No hay necesidad de tener miedo, gatito."

_Es fácil para ti decirlo. ¡Tú no estás a punto de ser sumergido en el agua!_

Tom tomo una respiración profunda y Harry fue puesto de nuevo en el agua. Ignorando los maullidos y numerosos nuevos rasguños que ahora adornaban sus brazos y manos, Tom comenzó a verter agua sobre la figura temblorosa de Harry. Después de un rato Harry dejó de luchar, pero no le gusto por mucho menos. Tom enjabono a Harry con jabón y luego fue una masa de piel y burbujas. Harry ronroneó un poco cuando Tom acarició su pelaje y se aseguró que toda la mucosidad se haya ido con sus largos dedos talentosos.

"Ves. No es tan malo," dijo Tom en voz baja.

_Supongo, pero solo un poco. Todavía lo odio_ , pensó mientras ronroneaba. No podía evitarlo. Los dedos de Tom se sentían bien contra su pelaje.

"¡Listo! Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es enjuagar." Tom dijo y desconectó el fregadero para dejar salir toda el agua jabonosa, luego volvió al lavabo. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño mew de protesta antes de ser puesto bajo el agua. Tom puso la mano sobre los ojos de Harry mientras enjuagaba el resto de su piel, luego apagó el agua. "Está bien. Todo listo. Déjame buscar una toalla." Tom dijo y se alejó del lavabo, pero mantuvo un ojo sobre él.

Harry se estremeció violentamente. _No me gusta estar mojado_. Se sacudió y envió agua por todas partes, y luego trato de salir del lavabo, pero era demasiado resbaladizo. Tom regresó con una toalla y recogió a Harry para empezar a secarlo. Ronroneó agradecido, contento de estar fuera del agua.

"¿Esto no te parece familiar?" Tom preguntó mientras cubrió la cara de Harry en sus manos y utiliza la toalla para secarlo. Harry ronroneó de acuerdo. Eso era cierto. Él había conocido a Tom cuando lo había salvado de morir ahogado ayer y le había secado con una toalla, igual cómo está haciéndolo ahora.

"Listo. Todo seco," dijo Tom, y lo puso en su cama antes de sentarse. "¿No te miras limpio?"

Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a lamer su pelaje como Tom se acostó de espaldas con un gemido. Harry se volteó hacia él y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Por supuesto saber cómo mantenerme en mis pies," Tom murmuró, "Me vuelves completamente loco." Harry maulló suavemente y volvió a lamerse a sí mismo. _Bien. Es necesario hacer un buen trabajo de vez en cuando._ Tom se incorporó un poco para verlo, "Tú sabes. No te he nombrado aún."

Harry se detuvo a medio lamer, _¿Nombre? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ya tengo un nombre._

"Hmm. Bueno eres un chico…"

_La última vez que revisé,_ pensó Harry secamente.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay de Chester?" Harry le dio una mirada incrédula. _¿Estás mal de tu mente de mierda?_ "No, no creo. Que tal… ¿Shadow?"

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado; era mejor que Chester, pero no. Negó con la cabeza.

"¿No? Creía que era bueno, porque eres negro. Pero si no es así, entonces… ¿Fluffy?"

Harry se lanzó contra Tom. _¡No hay manera en el infierno en que me llame Fluffy!_ Siseó y trató de arañarlo. Tom rió y agarró al gato antes de que le rasguñe y lo levantó al aire.

"Está bien. Está bien. No será Fluffy." Harry lo miró y le mordió el dedo. "¡Ay! ¡Para!, ahora sé cómo llamarte. Te llamaré Harry. Debido a que eres un dolor en el culo."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. _¡No lo soy!_ Le gruñó, pero no estaba en contra del nombre. "Está bien, entonces. Está escrito en piedra. Tu nombre es Harry." Dijo Tom y se sentó bajándolo a su lado. "Y tú me recuerdas a él; metiéndose y arruinando todo. Y tus ojos," acariciaba la cabeza de Harry, "Son verdes… cómo los de él."

Harry sintió su cara calentarse debajo de su pelaje y apartó la mirada de la cara de Tom. No sabía por qué ese pequeño hecho de que Tom sabía el color de sus ojos hizo agitar su estómago. Lo puso de lado para pensar más adelante. Odiaba admitirlo, pero, Tom no estaba nada mal. _Pero eso no quiere decir nada_. _¡Todavía odio sus tripas!_ Pensó firmemente, _Él tiene una risa agradable, sin embargo_ , Harry sacudió su cabeza violentamente para deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

Junto a él, Tom bostezó, "Eres agotador," murmuró medio dormido.

_¡Sí! Bueno…eres un imbécil_ , pensó Harry, pero no tenía el veneno habitual como sus parpados comenzaron a caerse.

En cuestión de minutos, oyó la respiración de Tom igualarse. Harry con cuidado se acercó a donde estaba la cara de Tom y se le quedó mirando. Se veía tan… humano. Sobre todo cuando él estaba durmiendo. Su pelo negro enmarcaba su rostro con pequeños rizos en las puntas. Pestañas largas y negras se desplegaron contra la piel pálida. Su original nariz de serpiente era ahora una normal, y labios llenos rosas por debajo de ella. A excepción de sus ojos, Tom parecía tan normal. No es el señor oscuro que se supone que era. Podía caminar por la calle y nadie sabría que era un asesino de masas.

Fue como si fueran dos personas diferentes. El Señor Oscuro Voldemort que mata a todos en su camino para conquistar el mundo mágico. Y Tom Riddle que era una generosa, buena persona. Es decir, ¡estaba cuidando de un gato, por Merlín! Voldemort habría dejado que se ahogue.

Harry negó con confusión. Tom Riddle **fue** Voldemort. _Entonces, ¿por qué está siendo tan amable? Y él en realidad estaba riendo. No la risa sangre fría 'Vas a morir', pero una de verdad._ Harry se quedó mirando el rostro dormido de Tom como la respuesta estaba a punto de aparecer. _¿Por qué siempre me confunde?_

Mientras lo miraba, Harry se encontró inclinándose hacia él con su nariz en el aire. ¡El aroma de Tom era divino! Era una madera almizclada como olor que hacía sus sentidos abrumarse. Harry se contuvo y se echó hacia atrás. _¿Por qué demonios le estoy oliendo?_ Pensó y se dio la vuelta. Volvió a mirar a Tom y su estómago dio un flip-flop [1]. Se apartó rápidamente de nuevo, _debe ser algo que comí antes_. Confirmó y bostezó, _eso es todo lo que es_ , se acurrucó en una bola peluda. _No hay manera…_ Se durmió con este último pensamiento.

xxx

Cuando Harry se despertó, se enroscó sobre sí mismo del dolor. ¡Su estómago le dolía! Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas y que había algo dentro de su estómago, que lo comía de adentro hacia afuera. Harry abrió sus ojos y su visión se tambaleó mientras trataba de levantarse. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, pero sólo lo hizo peor. No tenía idea de qué estaba mal con él y comenzó a entrar en pánico. En este cuerpo desconocido, no sabía qué hacer. Por lo que recurrió a la única persona que podía.

Harry caminó hacia adelante, tratando de no caer otra vez, hacia Tom, quien todavía estaba durmiendo. Maulló dolorosamente para tratar de despertarlo y restregó su cabeza contra la mano de Tom, pero no funcionó. Así que, con esfuerzo, Harry saltó sobre el pecho de Tom (lo que era extraño, porque se mantiene en movimiento). Maullando en el camino, Harry puso sus patas delanteras en el rostro de Tom y las movió ligeramente para mantener el equilibrio.

Poco a poco los ojos de Tom se abrieron y se quejaron, "¿Qué quieres ahora?"

_Me duele el estómago y no sé por qué_ , Harry maulló dolorosamente, sentándose sobre el pecho de Tom.

Tom miró a los ojos verdes llenos de dolor y frunció el ceño con preocupación. "¿Qué está mal gatito?" preguntó sentándose y sosteniendo a Harry mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por su pecho. Harry puso sus orejas hacia atrás y tembló en su mano, maullando suavemente. "¿No te sientes bien?" Harry se frotó contra su mano afirmando.

Tom acarició suavemente las orejas de Harry. "Rayos. Probablemente sean esas pociones que cayeron sobre ti. Te dije que no te lamieras." Tom suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "¿Cómo se supone que encuentre una manera de curarte?"

_No lo sé. ¡Pero haz algo!_

Tom terminó tomando a Harry a su laboratorio y comenzó a buscar las pociones que habían estado en la caja y trataba de crear un antídoto. Tom no dejaba de mirar la forma temblorosa de Harry mientras medía sus ingredientes. "No te preocupes, Harry. Te haré sentir mejor pronto."

_¡Date prisa!_ Harry maulló cuando un espasmo muy peligroso se acumuló en su cuerpo. Gritó de dolor y cayó sobre su costado.

"¡Harry!" Tom lanzó un grito alarmado y corrió hacia él. "Está bien. Está casi hecho." Susurró y le acarició su estómago en voz baja, tratando de calmarlo. Harry rodó sobre su espalda y envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor de la muñeca de Tom para que no se detuviera. "¿Se siente bien?" Harry maulló de acuerdo y cerró los ojos cuando el dolor comenzó a retirarse.

Tom empezó a alejar su mano y Harry maulló en protesta. "Tengo que terminar el antídoto, Harry." Dijo en voz baja. Harry lo soltó a regañadientes y Tom fue a terminar la poción. Se acurrucó en una bola cuando otra ola de dolor lo atacó. "Espera un poco." Tom dijo tomando algo de la poción y se acercó a él. Supongo que no la puedes beber, así que…" Tom cogió a Harry y metió los dedos en la poción y los puso en la boca de Harry.

_¡Qué asco! ¡Eso es repugnante!_ Harry pensó y volteó la cabeza.

"Vamos, Harry. Es necesario que lo tomes. Te sentirás mejor." Harry dudó entonces empezó a lamer los dedos. "Bien." Tom metió los dedos de nuevo en la poción y los presentó de nuevo a Harry. "Aquí está un poco más." Harry lamió de nuevo.

_Esto se siente tan mal,_ pensó Harry mientras terminaba la poción. _Pero me siento mejor._

"Ya está todo. ¿Mejor?" Tom preguntó y empezó a frotar su estómago de nuevo. Harry ronroneó de placer e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle a Tom un silencioso gracias. Tom sonrió, lo que hizo que los latidos de Harry aumentasen. "Me alegro que estés mejor. Me has asustado allí por un momento."

_¿De verdad?_ Pensó Harry somnoliento. _No creía que cualquier cosa te asustaría, especialmente un gatito enfermo._

"Parece que tienes sueño. Es probable que sean los efectos secundarios." Harry maulló de acuerdo. "Sólo duerme, Harry," susurró Tom.

_Está bien,_ Harry dijo, frotando su cabeza con la camisa de Tom. _Voy a hacer precisamente eso._ Y así lo hizo.

* * *

**Significado de los números:**

[1] En realidad, no busqué cómo traducir/interpretar esta palabra, entendí que era cómo el sonido o el movimiento que hace el estómago cuando tiene malestar…Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de ello, se los agradecería mucho.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte uno de Kitty Series.  
>  ¡Harry tiene un accidente y es convertido en un gato! Si eso no fuera malo, él se encuentra en las manos de su enemigo. Sigue a Harry como él trata de encontrar un camino a la libertad, ¿querrá hacerlo? M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOC
> 
> Este trabajo es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

**N/A:** _Este capítulo está narrado por Tom._

* * *

 

**Capítulo 4**

Tom se quedó mirando al gatito durmiendo en sus brazos. No sabía que era lo que le había sacado un lado de él que había olvidado por completo. Y, sorprendentemente, no le importaba.

Todo lo que sabía era que cuando escuchó un chapoteó y un frenético maullido de su baño y vio al pequeño gatito indefenso, no pensó, simplemente actuó. Lo siguiente que supo, un gatito negro peludo mojado con los ojos verdes más bellos se aferraba a su mano. El pobre estaba aterrorizado, por lo que decidió cuidar de él.

_Necesito compañía de todos modos_ , pensó Tom mientras acariciaba las orejas peludas en la cabeza del gatito que había bautizado como Harry. _Es mejor que los seguidores abandonados de Dios que tengo. No podrían mantener una conversación decente si trataran._

A pesar de que Harry era un gato, Tom tenía una extraña sensación de que Harry podía entenderlo. También que el gatito tenía una presencia subyacente de magia a su alrededor. Aunque ambos eran sorprendentes, de hecho Tom pensaba que Harry estaba siendo extraordinariamente inteligente y era algún tipo de criatura mágica.

Pero incluso para un gato inteligente, una cosa segura era causar un montón de problemas. Tom casi había perdido los estribos varias veces ese día. Harry le había arañado la cara por la mañana y él sólo se había despertado también. No era exactamente como quería empezar el día. Había querido matar al estúpido gato en ese mismo momento. Pero no había podido resistir al lino gatito peludo, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo vivir.

_Me estoy volviendo suave_ , Tom pensó para sí mismo, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

No había pensado que cuidar a un gato iba a ser tan difícil. Estaba equivocado. ¡Harry se metió en absolutamente todo! Sus papeles de trabajo y sus libros fueron destrozados, jarrones rotos por todas partes; ¡Incluso se había metido en la ropa de Tom! Literalmente destruyó todo lo que tocó. ¡Y Merlín! Sus pociones también. Le había tomado una eternidad hacerlas y ahora tenía que hacer más desde que Harry las había estado usando la mayor parte de ellas.

Oh, cómo temió lo que vino después de eso. Darle a Harry un baño había sido una pesadilla. _Creo que tengo más arañazos en mí ahora que las que he tenido en mi vida,_ Tom pensó mientras miraba sus brazos. _Seguro da una buena pelea por algo tan pequeño._

Tom suspiró y colocó al gatito durmiente en su cama. Tom no sabía por qué, pero el gatito le recordaba a Harry Potter. Metiéndose en todo y molestándole. Pero especialmente aquellos ojos verdes. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Potter tenía unos bellos ojos, igual que el gato. Se miraban muy similares. Tom negó con la cabeza. _Me estoy volviendo loco sí creo que son el mismo. Puedo tolerar la presencia de Harry._

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Harry se viraba hasta quedar de lado. Tom sonrió; tenía que admitir que el gatito era lindo. _Y es más problemático de lo que vale_ , pensó con cariño como Harry ronroneó en su sueño.

Tom aún tenía que averiguar cómo Harry había terminado en su tina de baño, o en su casa de hecho. Nadia había sido capaz de pasar a través de las salas antes, por lo que le confundía cómo Harry pudo. _Voy a tener que reforzarlas. No puedo permitir que la Orden me encuentre._ Odiaba la manera en la que la Orden del maldito Fénix seguían echando a perder sus planes, especialmente Potter. ¿Por qué no muere como se supone que debe?

Tom suspiró. No quería pensar en Potter en este momento. Cómo sus ojos ardían cuando estaba enojado y lo expresivo que su rostro era. Sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia el gatito y tocó una de sus orejas, que parpadearon a distancia.

"Esperemos no te enfermes de nuevo," murmuró, "No tengo idea qué es lo primero que se hace sobre cuidar a un gatito, o lo que sea." No quería que Harry muera porque él fue una persona incompetente. Un bono era que Harry era el único que no se inmutó y se encogió a su vista.

Harry lo había asustado cuando cayó y empezó a temblar como un loco. Por suerte, él sabía cuál era la causa a tiempo. _Voy a tener que leer sobre cómo cuidar de un gato_ , Tom pensó mientras se acostó con un gemido, _lo haré mañana_. ¡Merlín, estaba cansado! Y sólo había sido el primer día. ¿Quién sabe lo que sucedería a partir de ahora? Tendría que dormir lo más que pudiera.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte uno de Kitty Series.  
>  ¡Harry tiene un accidente y es convertido en un gato! Si eso no fuera malo, él se encuentra en las manos de su enemigo. Sigue a Harry como él trata de encontrar un camino a la libertad, ¿querrá hacerlo? M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOC
> 
> Este trabajo es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

 

**Capítulo 5**

Después del susto con las pociones, Harry era mucho más cuidadoso cuando exploraba la casa. Podría haber todo tipo de cosas alrededor que eran peligrosas, sobre todo en la casa de un Señor Oscuro.

Pero dicho Señor Oscuro realmente no era tan malo como Harry pensaba. Durante las últimas tres semanas Tom lo alimentó, lo bañó (para gran disgusto de Harry) y lo dejó correr alrededor de la casa o una habitación determinada, mientras Tom hacia su trabajo. Tenía que decir que estaba notablemente mejor a su cuidado. También creó algunos juguetes para que Harry se entretenga.

A Harry le encantó su bola de estambre. Tom había descubierto la fascinación de Harry con las cuerdas de cortina y había conjurado una bola de lana para que Harry juegue. Los dos estaban felices. Mantenía entretenido a Harry durante horas y Tom fue capaz de hacer su trabajo sin preocuparse de que iba a entrar a algo. Todo estaba bien.

Harry descubrió que disfrutaba la compañía de Tom. Fue capaz de sentarse en la mesa de Tom a verlo mientras trabajaba, y a veces ayudaba cuando podía. Como saltar sobre los papeles que necesitaba o le traía una nueva pluma. A cambio Tom le rascaba las orejas y le dejaba tomar una siesta en su regazo.

De vez en cuando, si Harry estaba aburrido causaba problemas y corría alrededor de la casa y se metía en las cosas. Y Tom tendría que ir tras él y regañarlo. Pero siempre lo perdonaba, quién podría resistir a su adorable cara de gatito.

En ese momento, Harry estaba aburrido de su mente. Tom no lo dejó salir de la habitación durante los últimos tres días y estaba empezando a molestarlo realmente. Por eso, cuando Tom se levantó por la mañana, no escuchó el usual "Quédate de la habitación" de Tom, y cuando la puerta estaba abierta, Harry salió.

"¡Harry no!" Tom lo llamó y salió después de él. "Ahora no es un buen momento para esto." Murmuró.

Ahora, una cosa que Harry aprendió durante su estancia fue que no podía bajar las escaleras rápidamente, pero teniendo algún tiempo, podía hacerlo. Así que cuando llegó a las escaleras, se escondió detrás de una planta y observó como Tom corrió a un lado de él y siguió por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Tom se había ido, se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a hacer lentamente su camino en ellas. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero después de que estaba en la planta baja se fue por el pasillo para ir a la oficina de Tom y lo esperaría allí. En el camino, Harry se encontró con alguien que no quería volver a ver.

"¡Oh! Mira el lindo gatito," arrulló la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange cuando lo descubrió a la vuelta de una esquina.

Harry siseó, erizando el pelo en su espalda, _¡Bellatrix!_ Dios, como la odiaba. Ella tomó a su padrino de él cuando había regresado de nuevo. Nunca se lo perdonaría. ¡Nunca!

"¿De dónde vienes gato gatito?" preguntó avanzando hacia él. "No puedes haber correr alrededor de la mansión de nuestro Señor como si pertenecieras aquí."

_Él me quiere aquí. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, perra_ , le gruñó.

"Aw. Eres tan pequeño," arrulló mientras se detenía frente a él. Harry extendió sus garras, _no te atrevas a recogerme. ¡No te atrevas!_ Ella lo recogió. Harry comenzó a luchar en sus manos utilizando sus garras para marcar todo lo que pudiera. "¡Cálmate gato gatito!" ella le gruñó.

Harry se quedó quieto y colgaba en sus manos. "Buen gatito," arrulló felizmente y lo giró para que estuvieran cara a cara. "¡Eres tan lindo!" dijo y se frotó la mejilla contra su pelaje. Harry gruñó bajo su garganta. _¡Quita tus putas manos de encima! Estás ensuciando mi pelaje._ Cuando se detuvo y lo llevó a cabo en frente de su cara, Harry sacó sus garras y las hundió en su cara profundamente y las arrastró hacia abajo lentamente. Bellatrix chilló de dolor y lo alejó, pero no antes de que hiciera algún daño real. Ahora tenía unas marcas profundas a cada lado de su cara y su mirada de loca. "¡Gato estúpido!" gritó y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Harry chocó contra la pared con su costado y aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Se acurrucó en sí mismo. ¡Duele! Su pequeño cuerpo era muy frágil y sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Gimió de dolor.

"Arruinaste mi hermosa cara," Bellatrix bramó. _No era hermosa, en primer lugar_ , pensó con amargura. Ella sacó su varita. "¡Voy a matarte, pequeña plaga!"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y trató de escabullirse. _¡Tom! Tom dónde estás_. Harry pensó frenéticamente a medida que ella avanzó con una mirada loca en su rostro.

"Avada Ked-"

"¡Bella!"

Ella se detuvo a media frase y se dio la vuelta. "Mi Señor," ella respiró y se dejó caer de rodillas. Harry gritó de alivio cuando vio a Tom caminando por el pasillo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo entre dientes fríamente.

"Sólo estaba deshaciéndome de una plaga, mi señor." Bellatrix dijo con adoración en sus ojos.

"No veo ninguna plaga."

"¡Está allá!" dijo señalando a Harry. "¡Incluso me rasguñó la cara!"

"No veo ninguna diferencia," dijo Tom oscuramente y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había señalado. Harry maulló y se adelantó con una cojera. Tom lo miró y su fría, gélida expresión inmediatamente se volvió una de alivio. "Ahí estás," murmuró y se inclinó para recogerlo. Harry maulló de nuevo, contento de estar de vuelta en sus brazos y se frotó contra el pecho de Tom con un ronroneo.

"¿M-mi señor? ¿Es suyo?" Bellatrix preguntó horrorizada.

"Sí Bella. Él lo es. Y si vuelves a poner un dedo sobre él de nuevo vivirás para lamentarlo. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Sí mi señor."

"Bien. ¡Ahora sal de mi vista!" Tom gruñó amenazadoramente. Bellatrix se inclinó y luego se escabulló.

Después de que ella se había ido, Tom suspiró y miró a Harry. "Te dije que no salgas de la habitación." Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

_Podrías haberme dicho que los mortífagos estaban aquí_ , Harry pensó y ronroneó de placer cuando los dedos de Tom le rascó las orejas.

"¿Cómo llegaste a bajar las escaleras de todos modos?" Tom preguntó cuándo llegaron a su despacho y se sentó en su silla.

Harry se hinchó de orgullo. _¡Ha! ¿No creías que pudiera hacerlo eh?_

Tom rió y puso a Harry en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo. Harry gimió con dolor cuando la mano de Tom llegó a tocar su costado. La mano de Tom se quedó quieta, "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tom colocándolo sobre el escritorio. Maulló suavemente adolorido y el enrojecimiento de los ojos de Tom se oscureció de rabia, "¿Ella te lastimó?" Harry maulló afirmativamente. "¿Dónde te duele?" Tom preguntó en voz baja y Harry lamió su costado para mostrarle.

Tom sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Un suave resplandor rodeó a Harry y luego se detuvo. "Parece que tu costado está magullado," Tom murmuró, pasando los dedos sobre ello. "Es probable que te duela más a ti que lo haría a un ser humano."

Harry maulló de nuevo y restregó su cabeza contra la mano que sostenía la varita, diciéndole a Tom que lo curara. "Está bien, está bien. Espera." Tom levantó su varita de nuevo y Harry estaba envuelto en una luz azul. Inmediatamente el dolor había desaparecido. Harry giró en un círculo para probar si duele más. "¿Mejor?"

Harry maulló en voz alta y saltó hacia Tom, quien se rió y lo recogió como Harry ronroneó y se restregó contra él agradeciéndole. "Lo tomaré como un sí." Harry ronroneó y lamió la cara de Tom inconscientemente. "Creo que estás satisfecho," comentó Tom. Harry sintió calentarse con vergüenza y horror por lo que hizo, pero a Tom no pareció importarle porque le besó encima de su cabeza como respuesta, que hizo que Harry mueva su cola violentamente de placer.

Su momento feliz fue arruinado por un golpe en la puerta. Los oídos de Harry se alzaron y se sonrojó por haber sido sorprendido disfrutando de un simple beso. _¿Qué está mal conmigo? No debería haberme gustado. Quiero decir, era sólo un beso._ Pensó mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Tom. Pero incluso esas palabras hicieron que su pelaje se sienta caliente, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar y esperaron para ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta. _Me pregunto ¿quién es?_

Tom suspiró y se enderezó en su silla y puso su máscara de indiferencia fría en su cara. "Entra." Llamó y reanudó a rascar las orejas de Harry. Harry ronroneó de placer y volteó su cabeza para conseguir más.

Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación y se arrodillo en el suelo. "Mi señor."

Harry rió, _¿No eres tan alto y poderoso ahora?_

"Lucius. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Lucius levantó su cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar cuando vio al gato en los brazos del Señor Oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. En general sabía que el Señor Oscuro no era una buena persona, así que ver al gato ronroneando... era muy extraño.

"Lucius," Tom siseó impacientemente.

Lucius levantó la cabeza a los ojos del Señor Oscuro, y luego la bajó, "Tengo noticias mi señor."

"¿Qué es?"

"He obtenido información de Hogwarts de que Harry Potter desapareció,"

Harry se tensó de miedo y la mano que lo acariciaba se detuvo, luego otra vez continuó, "¿Eso es cierto? ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"No lo sé mi señor."

"Encuéntralo," Tom murmuró, "Y tráemelo."

"Sí, mi señor," Lucios inclinó su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Tom se echó hacia atrás de su silla pensando, "Bueno, esto es una buena noticia. Con el mocoso Potter debajo de la nariz del viejo loco él está indefenso."

Harry maulló miserablemente. Durante las últimas semanas en realidad le había empezado a gustar mucho Tom. Él era diferente a todo lo que había pensado que era. Ahora que todo había terminado, iba a ser descubierto y luego Tom lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al sentir el dolor de Harry, Tom lo recogió y lo puso sobre la mesa, "¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Todavía te duele tu costado?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia delante y frotó su cabeza contra la cara de Tom. Luego le dió besos ásperos. _Lo siento. Siento haberte mentido. Soy Harry Potter. Estoy aquí. Siempre lo he sido._

"¿Qué te pasa?" Tom preguntó confundido.

Harry lo miró con tristeza. _Te darás cuenta muy pronto._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte uno de Kitty Series.  
>  ¡Harry tiene un accidente y es convertido en un gato! Si eso no fuera malo, él se encuentra en las manos de su enemigo. Sigue a Harry como él trata de encontrar un camino a la libertad, ¿querrá hacerlo? M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOC
> 
> Este trabajo es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

 

**Capítulo 6**

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Harry. Cada vez que Tom fue a una reunión con un Mortífago o uno iba al despacho de Tom pensaría que había encontrado la verdad e iba a matarlo, sólo para descubrir que no era el caso.

Temía el día en que Tom lo mirara con asco y odio en sus ojos. Porque en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, desde el momento en que había caído en la bañera hasta ahora, Harry se había enamorado de Tom.

No sabía cómo sucedió, sólo lo hizo. Harry vió otra parte del Señor Oscuro que nadie vio; la agradable, parte humana de él. Tom le habló como si fuera un amigo y no sólo un gato. Jugaba con él algunas veces y lo cuidaría. Le diría como era su día y sus quejas de sus mortífagos incompetentes. O se expresaría con alegría sobre un nuevo hechizo que encontró o los libros antiguos que descubrió. Y viendo todo eso asombró a Harry de que podía ser tan normal y humano. Fue esa parte que enamoró totalmente a Harry.

Había empezado a darse cuenta de la posibilidad de ser alejado de Tom, ser matado, considerado como algo inferior; lo aterraba. Harry quería permanecer lo más cerca posible de Tom como pudiese. De preferencia como humano, pero si se quedaba como un gato para siempre, no le importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera con Tom.

Pero ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

xxx

Harry estaba en la oficina de Tom jugando con su bola de hijo cuando llego ese temido día. Tom estaba haciendo algo de trabajo y de vez en cuando se reía de él cuándo caía sobre su bola de lana, cuando Lucius entró sin aliento.

Tom entrecerró los ojos, su sonrisa dejando inmediatamente de su rostro. "¡Lucius! ¿Qué derecho tienes de interrumpir en mi oficina?" Tom sacó su varita, "¡Crucio!"

Lucius se puso de rodillas y apretó los dientes adolorido, pero no pronunció ningún sonido. Tom retiró el hechizo y Lucius inclinó su cabeza. "Lo siento, mi señor. Yo-"

Tom hizo un gesto con la mano para silenciarlo. "Lo que tengas que decir mejor que sea importante."

"¡Lo es! Mi hijo, Draco me dio algunas noticias sobre el chico Potter," dijo Lucius y lanzó una mirada en dirección a Harry.

Harry se congeló. De repente no podía respirar, no podía moverse. _No. Aún no. ¡Necesito más tiempo! Tom, lo siento. Por favor, no me odies._

"¿Oh?" Tom preguntó inclinándose hacia delante y entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

"Sí. Parece que fue el último que vio a Potter antes de que desapareciera."

Harry corrió bajo del librero para ocultarse a pesar de que no había nada que se interponga de la ira de Tom. _Va a odiarme por siempre. Incluso más de lo que ya lo hace. Lo siento Tom._ Harry pensó mientras esperaba a que la verdad salga. Si los gatos pudieran llorar, eso es lo que estaría haciendo en este momento.

"Parece que Potter tenía detención con Severus una noche. Pero no estaba allí cuando Draco entró. Sólo Potter."

Harry no podía dejar de temblar al ver que las últimas semanas que pasó con Tom se escapaban de él. Puso sus patas sobre sus orejas, no queriendo escuchar el resto.

"La Poción de Potter explotó y él se convirtió en un gato, un gato negro para ser específico. Luego desapareció."

"¿Así nada más?" Tom preguntó, su mente corriendo a mil por hora.

"Sí, mi señor," dijo Lucius impaciente. "Draco dijo que había estado de pie justo frente de él y Potter... simplemente desapareció.

Tom asintió pensativo. Luego hizo click. _No._ Tom pensó incrédulo. Pero todo encajaba. Potter se convirtió en un gato y desaparece... un gato negro que salió de la nada que tiene los ojos verdes de Potter... _No, no puede ser. ¡Mi Harry no puede ser Potter!_

"Gracias Lucius. Puedes retirarte."

Lucius se veía un poco decepcionado. "Sí, mi señor," Lucius se inclinó y salió.

Tom se dejó caer en su asiento. _¿Cómo no pude ver esto? ¡Potter estaba justo debajo de mi nariz y no lo vi!_ Pensó con rabia apretando los puños. _¡Me ha estado espiando y lo dejé! Pero si no tenía la intención de estar aquí, ¿por qué no trató de escapar? ¿Por qué no luchó?_ Tom pasó sus dedos por su cabello confundido.

_Espera, lo hizo. Cuando estaba corriendo por la casa destrozando todo, buscaba una salida. Y él me rasguñó la cara._ Tom pensó mientras pasaba una mano en la mejilla recordando. _Pero, ¿por qué no luchó más?_ Miró hacia donde estaba Harry, pero no estaba allí, sólo la bola de lana.

Tom se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Miró debajo de su escritorio y de las sillas, pero Harry no estaba allí. El único lugar era el librero. Se colocó de rodillas y miró debajo. Harry estaba acurrucado en una bola y estaba temblando violentamente.

Tom entrecerró los ojos con ira contra el traidor, pero luego suspiró cuando toda la ira se fue de el a la vez. _¿Cómo puedo odiarlo? Es mi pequeño gatito. Durante estas últimas tres semanas ha sido más atento y comprensible que nadie, a pesar de que era un gato y en realidad es Harry Potter la pesadilla de mi existencia_. "Harry," Tom lo llamó suavemente.

Harry se congeló y luego empezó a temblar con más fuerza. _Oh, no. Está enojado conmigo. Va a matarme ahora. Me odia. Nunca llegaré a verlo reír o sonreír de nuevo. Nunca me rascará las orejas o incluso me tocará._

"Harry," Tom le llamó de nuevo, "Mírame."

Harry levantó su cabeza vacilante y maulló suavemente, _lo siento_.

Tom suspiró y se estiró para agarrarlo. Harry se encogió contra la pared. _Me tiene miedo._ Tom pensó con el ceño fruncido. "Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño." Harry le dio una mirada incrédula y se acurrucó más como Tom lo agarró y lo sacó de su escondite.

Harry maulló en repetidas ocasiones, _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_ Pensó una y otra vez mientras fue puesto cara a cara frente a Tom. Tom frunció el ceño mientras miraba a los ojos vidriosos verdes y suavemente lo acarició, "Está bien pequeño," susurró mientras colocaba a Harry en su escritorio y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Tom se quedó mirando al intranquilo gatito durante un minuto y luego preguntó, "¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?"

Harry inclinó su cabeza y se enroscó su cola apretada a su alrededor. _Sí,_ maulló.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron un poco. Aunque ya lo sabía, confirmarlo lo sorprendió otra vez. "Creo que es por eso que me puedes entender bastante bien." Tom murmuró suavemente y coloca un dedo bajo la barbilla de Harry y le levantó la cabeza. "Pero, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

Harry miró a los ojos rojos de Tom y trató de transmitir lo que sentía. _Porque te amo_ , Harry maulló suavemente y apartó la mirada. Tom suspiró. "Es posible que me entiendas, pero yo no puedo entenderte."

_Lo siento,_ Harry maulló suavemente.

"Creo que primero tendremos que cambiarte de regreso."

Las orejas de Harry se levantaron en estado de shock. _¡Espera! ¡Pensé que ibas a matarme! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué está pasando?_ Harry bajó sus orejas de nuevo, _¿Vas a esperar a que sea humano y luego me matarás?_ Harry pensó con horror y retrocedió cuando Tom lo alcanzó, pero sólo comenzó a rascarle sus orejas. Harry ronroneó de placer incapaz de ayudarse, todo el tiempo y comodidad que pudiera obtener de Tom lo tomaría mientras pueda.

Tom negó con la cabeza, "¿Qué poción habrás arruinado?" murmuró para sí. "Voy a tener que preguntarle a Severus."

_¡Yo no la arruiné! ¡Malfoy lo hizo!_

"¡Colagusano!" Tom gritó y el hombre rata corrió y cayó al suelo.

"S-sí señor."

Harry le siseó al hombre y Tom acarició su espalda para calmarlo, "Dame tu brazo."

Colagusano lentamente se acercó a él, inseguro.

"¡AHORA!" Tom gruñó y Colagusano tropezó con él y corrió extendiendo su brazo vacilante. Tom la cogió y apretó un dedo en la marca oscura. Se oscureció a un tono negro bajo el toque de Tom, y luego arrojó su brazo. "Sal." Tom ordenó y él escapó. Entonces Tom se sentó y esperó.

_No lo entiendo_ , Harry pensó y miró a Tom confundido, _pensé que estaría furioso conmigo y probablemente maldiciéndome hasta el olvido. No... así._

"Probablemente te estarás preguntando por qué no te he matado todavía." Tom le dijo.

_¡Sí! ¡Eso es justamente lo que estoy pensando!_

"A decir verdad. No lo sé. Sé que debería," Tom bajó su mirada hacia él y le rascó debajo de la barbilla, "Pero no puedo."

_Tal vez será más fácil cuando ya no sea su 'pequeño gatito'_ , Harry pensó amargamente.

"Es un poco irónico que te haya llamado Harry," comentó Tom.

_Por supuesto que sí._

"Pero realmente me recordabas a él y ahora sé por qué."

Un golpe en la puerta les atrajo su atención. "Entra. Ah Severus." Tom dijo cuándo la puerta se abrió y reveló al maestro de Pociones. Se incorporó un poco para no molestar a Harry en sus brazos.

Snape entró en la habitación y se arrodilló en el suelo. "Mi Señor. ¿Deseaba verme?"

"Sí. Te tengo una pregunta. Tuviste una detención con Harry Potter hace unas semanas, ¿cierto?"

Snape hizo una pausa y dijo lentamente, "Sí. Mi señor."

"¿Qué poción le asignaste para que haga?"

Snape dejó escapar su expresión de confusión antes de que la ponga de nuevo en su lugar. "Una poción encogedora, mi señor."

Tom suspiró y puso a Harry en su regazo de nuevo. "Sólo tú harías un desastre como ese." Tom murmuró en voz baja. Harry mordió uno de sus dedos defendiéndose _. ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No fue mi culpa!_

Harry giró su cabeza con un resoplido y vió a Snape mirándolo con reconocimiento. _Uh oh. Él sabe quién soy. Eso puede ser bueno o malo._

"¿Mi Señor?" Snape preguntó lentamente.

"¿Qué es, Severus?"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué es importante saber qué poción elaboró?"

Tom abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry le mordió el dedo de nuevo, con fuerza. Tom siseó del dolor y miró hacia abajo. Harry maulló suavemente y miró a Snape luego a Tom y maulló de nuevo. Tom pareció captarlo porque sus ojos se estrecharon. "Lucius me informó que Potter había desaparecido a causa de un accidente de una poción. Estoy tratando de localizarlo."

"Ya veo."

"Dime Severus. ¿Por qué no me informaste de este incidente?"

Harry casi podía ver la mente de Severus correr. "No he tenido tiempo para hablar con usted. Dumbledore tiene a todo el mundo buscándolo, pero aún tenemos que encontrarlo. La orden está en caos de la preocupación."

_Buena salvada_ , Harry pensó impresionado. _Probablemente no debería estar ayudando a Tom, pero si consigo gustarle, haré lo que sea._

Tom asintió y acarició la oreja de Harry, "¿Sabes en qué etapa estaba la poción?"

"Estaba en su etapa final. Sólo necesitaba un giro a la derecha para estar completa. Pero un ingrediente añadido que fue encontrado fue el que causo la reacción de la poción."

"¿Qué era?"

"Escamas de dragón."

"¿Escamas de dragón?"

"Si mi señor."

Tom asintió pensativo, "Estás despedido Severus."

Snape se inclinó y con una última mirada a Harry, se fue.

"Me gustaría que no me muerdas delante de mis seguidores." Harry maulló suavemente y lamió la herida cuidadosamente a modo de disculpa. "Debes tener una buena razón, sin embargo." Tom dijo y Harry maulló de nuevo. Tom asintió y lo levantó y salió de su oficina.

_¿A dónde vamos?_ Preguntó Harry y miró a Tom, que estaba en una profunda reflexión. Donde iban parecía ser la habitación de Tom. Tom lo colocó sobre la cama y luego fue a su librero y empezó a hojear los libros. Harry se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó a ver.

"¡Ah! Aquí está," dijo Tom satisfecho.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué es?_ Preguntó Harry moviendo la cola.

"Espera aquí Harry." Tom dijo y salió de la habitación.

_¡Espera! ¡Llévame contigo!_ Harry maulló corriendo al otro lado de la cama. Pero él ya se había ido. Harry aún tenía que enfrentarse al saltar de la cama, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

xxx

Una hora más tarde Tom encontró a Harry acostado en la cama medio dormido. Cuando Tom entró y cerró la puerta, Harry se incorporó y bostezó. _Caray. ¿Dónde estabas?_

Tom levantó un frasco llenó de un líquido de color marrón verdoso. "Está bien. Esto debe trabajar para traerte de regreso."

Harry bajó las orejas asustado. No quería tomarlo, entonces todo terminaría. Tom lo recogió. "¿Qué está mal gatito?" Harry enterró su cabeza en la camisa de Tom. _No me hagas volver. ¡Por favor! Quiero ser tu pequeño gatito por siempre._

Tom suspiró, "¿No quieres volver a ser humano?"

Quiero. Pero eso quiere decir que no vas a ser háblame conmigo. Me echarás a un calabozo y me torturarás hasta que sea inútil, entonces me matarás y te reirás mientras lo haces. Y no es agradable cuando te amo tanto.

"Vamos tómalo," dijo Tom poniendo un poco en sus dedos. Harry volteó la cabeza. "No te voy a hacer daño Harry." Harry lo miró con desconfianza. "Lo prometo." Harry le dio una última mirada antes de inclinarse hacia adelante vacílate y lamió la poción. Después de unas cuantas dosis de ella, Harry se sentó y lamió sus bigotes y esperó.

De repente Harry se encogió de dolor y comenzó a brillas. Tom se protegió los ojos contra la luz que rodeaba a Harry. ¿Está funcionando? Pensó, tratando de ver a través de la luz. Cuando la luz se había ido, Tom parpadeó para alejar las manchas y vió al lugar donde estaba su gatito. En su lugar había un muy humano Harry Potter **desnudo**.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

 

_**N/T: Advertencia. Comienzo de Lemón en este capítulo. ¡Estaís advertidos!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron al ver lo que tenía delante. Lo que antes era su pequeño gatito negro ahora era un muy crecido, muy masculino, adolescente. Sintió su boca secarse al contemplar la piel bronceada y los músculos torneados que le fueron revelados. Tuvo que forzar a sus ojos volver a la cara de Harry antes de que mirara hacia abajo. Por lo que acabó viendo unos ojos verdes abiertos que miraban a su alrededor.

Al terminar la transformación, Harry supo inmediatamente la diferencia. Por un lado, era más alto que antes y podía mover los dedos de sus pies y manos. También, no tenía ningún pelo en su cara. _Sí, soy humano_. Pensó y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que notó fue que Tom lo miraba con diversión y algo más que Harry no pudo identificar. La segunda cosa era que podía sentir una corriente de aire sobre su piel. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta con horror que estaba desnudo. Harry chilló y bajó las manos para cubrirse. Sintió como su rostro se calentaba. _¡Oh Dios! ¡Sólo tenía que estar desnudo!_

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Tom. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo cuando vio la varita de Tom apuntar a su dirección y cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de encogerse en su lugar. Todos los pensamientos acerca de estar desnudo fueron olvidados. _Lo sabía. Sabía que me mataría tan pronto como fuera humano._ Pero en lugar de la ya tan conocida luz verde, algo caliente y pesado fue colocado sobre sus hombros. Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos y se miró con confusión. Una manta verde estaba sobre sus hombros, ocultando su piel desnuda de la vista.

Tom regresó su mirada hacia Harry (había volteado su cabeza hacia otro lado cuando Harry trató de cubrirse con su mano, sus ojos se habían sentido atraídos hacia abajo) y frunció el ceño ante su reacción y dio un paso hacia él. Harry se tensó cuando escuchó pasos acercársele y tiró de la manta más cerca de él como una débil defensa de protección, pero Tom sólo le levantó la barbilla. "¿Qué pasa, Harry?" susurró.

"¿Por qué no me has matado?"

Tom suspiró y apartó la mirada, incomodo. Odiaba sentirse débil, pero así era como Harry le hacía sentir. "No sé si pueda, gatito."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No sé. No puedo explicarlo. Sólo…" Tom lo miró, "No puedo. Además, ¿realmente quieres morir?"

"No."

"Está bien, entonces."

"Pero ahora soy humano, " dijo Harry confundido, "pensé que sería más fácil."

"Bueno. Eso no es del todo cierto," dijo Tom con una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos brillando con diversión.

"¿Eh?"

Tom se acercó y deslizó sus dedos por los sedosos cabellos negros de Harry y trazó el contorno de una oreja de gato suavemente. Las manos de Harry volaron hacia su cabeza y las tocó en estado de shock. "¡Y-yo tengo orejas de gato!" exclamó con horror.

Tom se rió entre dientes, "Parece que sí."

Harry se volteó y levantó la manta y miró detrás de él, "¡Tengo una cola también! ¿Qué diablos me pasó?"

"Bueno," comenzó Tom sentándose en la cama junto a él, "supongo que fuiste un gato durante demasiado tiempo y la poción lo mezcló con tu ADN, dejándole unos… apéndices adicionales"

"¿Quieres decir que estoy atrapado así?"

"Sí," dijo Tom sin rodeos.

Harry tiró de sus orejas hacia abajo como si estuviera tratando de quitárselas, luego cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, "¿Por qué yo?" gimió.

"Arruinaste la poción," Tom declaró.

"¡No lo hice! ¡Malfoy lo hizo!"

"¿Malfoy? Te refieres a Draco."

"Sí, Draco. Estaba en la escuela. ¿De quién más podría estar hablando?" Harry preguntó con sequedad.

Tom sacudió su cabeza, "Dijiste que era culpa de Draco."

"Lo fue. Estaba haciéndolo muy bien, hasta que entró. Ya escuchaste a Snape. Estaba casi hecha."

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Puso algo en mi caldero. ¿Qué era? ¿Escamas de dragón?"

Las cejas de Tom se alzaron, "¿Lo hizo?"

"Apuesto a que no le dijo a su padre, ¿cierto?" Harry dijo con un resoplido, "echándome la culpa."

"Ya veo. ¿Así que te convertiste en un gato?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿cómo acabaste aquí? En mi bañera mejor dicho."

"No sé. Sólo recuerdo que corría de Malfoy porque quería atraparme y me acorraló… y entonces estaba aquí."

Tom frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Eres el inteligente descúbrelo!"

"No puedo hacerlo, porque no me sucedió," Tom dijo calmadamente, tratando de no iniciar una pelea.

Harry suspiró y frotó sus ojos cautelosamente, "Sólo quería estar en un lugar seguro. Y entonces estaba aquí."

"Yo no diría que estar conmigo califique como seguro." Tom dijo secamente.

"Lo sé. Eso es lo que solía pensar." Harry dijo en voz baja. Cerró su boca ante su desliz y esperó que Tom no se haya dado cuenta, pero la suerte parecía no estar de su lado.

"¿Solías?"

Harry apartó su mirada y bajó sus orejas en vergüenza.

"¿Harry?" Tom dijo en voz baja, volteando su cara hacia él.

Harry lo miró, luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo y a apretar la manta entre sus manos. "M-me siento seguro aquí."

"¿Lo haces?"

Harry asintió. "No al principio porque, ya sabes, eres Voldemort. Pero eras tan agradable y estabas cuidándome. Así que empecé a sentirme seguro."

"Bien, eso es bueno." Tom dijo y le rascó las orejas. Los párpados de Harry bajaron y se apoyó en el toque y comenzó a ronronear. Tom rió con diversión, "parece que tienes más de gato que sólo las colas y las orejas."

"Creo que sí. Me pregunto qué más hay."

"Yo también."

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?" Harry le preguntó a través de su ronroneo.

"No veo el caso. ¿Por qué debería ser malo contigo cuando ya estaba siendo amable?"

"Pero-"

"Además, sigues siendo mi gatito."

Las orejas de Harry se alzaron con esperanza, "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Harry Potter y mi gatito son uno y el mismo. Así que matarte sería como si matara a mi gatito. Así que no puedo."

"Oh, ya veo," dijo Harry. _¡Él se quedará conmigo!_ Pensó entusiasmadamente, moviendo su cola.

"Debería conseguirte algo de ropa," Tom dijo notando la piel desnuda de Harry.

Harry enrojeció de vergüenza y trató de cubrirse tanto como pudo. "La ropa estaría bien," dijo.

Tom se levantó y fue a su armario y tomó un poco de ropa. _¿Tal vez deba sólo mantenerlo desnudo?_ Tom pensó brevemente antes de cambiar a otro tipo de pensamiento y le entregó la ropa a Harry. "Aquí. Cambiarán de tamaño para adaptarse a ti."

"Que conveniente." Harry comentó para luego tomar la ropa, "Gracias."

"Es mejor que ir a la tienda cada vez que crezca por ellas."

"Seh, supongo." Harry dijo y se levantó para ir al baño para que pudiese cambiarse. No había forma de que lo haría frente a Tom. Pero no llego muy lejos. Tan pronto como puso su peso sobre sus pies, sus piernas cedieron y empezó a caer. "¡Whoa!"

Tom inmediatamente se lanzó para atraparlo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Harry se agarró con fuerza a él, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, pero sus piernas no querían obedecerle. "Parece que no tienes fuerza en las piernas."

Harry jadeó al sentir el aliento de Tom sobre su cuello desnudo. "P-parece que es así. He sido un gato por mucho tiempo. Olvidé como caminar sobre dos pies."

"Me di cuenta," dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Harry pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Tom y se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. En realidad, estaban muy cerca. Cuando Harry había caído, la manta se había deslizado de él. Así que ahora estaba junto a Tom en toda su gloria desnuda. Harry se apartó de él y se tambaleó hacia atrás en la cama, dejando expuesto su cuerpo a Tom para observar.

Tom fue incapaz de resistir esta vez a dejar que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Harry. Era precioso. Su cabello negro siempre tan desordenado descansaba sobre su cabeza con sus nuevas orejas de gato negras y sedosas que se movían de acuerdo a las emociones de Harry. No podía olvidar sus penetrantes ojos verdes que tanto se había acostumbrado de su gatito, pero eran incluso más vibrantes ahora. La piel bronceada cubría un cuerpo tonificado, que ahora tenía un adicional de una larga cola negra. Era un poco delgado, pero no de una mala manera, se había rellenado bastante bien desde el momento que se habían conocido por primera vez en su primer año. Y mirando más hacia abajo, Tom apenas pudo reprimir un gemido cuando vio la semi-erección de Harry y sus suaves muslos pálidos. No podía dejar de querer deslizar sus manos sobre esa piel lisa y hacer gritar a Harry de éxtasis.

Harry notó cómo Tom comenzó a mirarlo con… ¿eso era lujuria? Harry no se atrevió a pensar en ello y trató de cubrirse de nuevo. Tom se adelantó rápidamente y agarró sus muñecas y las quitó de nuevo. "¿T-Tom?"

**-Hermoso-** Tom susurró en el idioma que sólo ambos pudieron comprender.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando fue empujado a la cama con los brazos inmovilizados sobre su cabeza. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"No lo sé." Tom murmuró, liberando sus brazos y deslizando una mano por un muslo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?" preguntó Harry, su respiración agitándose como la mano subía.

"Hmmm. Me pregunto. Me parece que estoy actuando por impulso más que por pensar en las cosas últimamente."

"¿S-sí?"

"Sí. Es muy… inusual en mí." Tom dijo en voz ronca.

Los ojos de Harry se dilataron en placer cuando la mano subió aún más. Estaba muy cerca de donde quería que fuera, pero no podía apresurar nada si no quería destruir el momento. No es que pudiese en su situación actual. Miró a los ojos carmesí oscuros y lamió sus labios. Tom capturó este moviendo antes de inclinársele.

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Va a besarme!_ Harry pensó frenéticamente, antes de que todos sus pensamientos volaran de su mente cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Al mismo tiempo, Tom siguió pensando, _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? No debería estar haciendo esto._ Pero no podía parar, y no escuchó las protestas de Harry. Por lo que continuó la exploración de su cuerpo y la boca de Harry.

Harry levantó sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor del cuello de Tom y lo acercó. Luego abrió su boca para dejar que la lengua de Tom investigue. Tan pronto como la abrió Tom devoró la caverna caliente con avidez. Exploró cada rincón y grieta que se abrió para él y persuadió a la lengua vacilante de Harry a un duelo.

Como el beso continuo, la mano de Tom encontró su destino y la envolvió alrededor de la polla de Harry. Harry gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, como la mano de Tom comenzó a acariciarlo hasta obtener una erección completa. La cola de Harry se movía ligeramente de un lado a otro de manera irregular en placer y sin poder evitarlo, Harry comenzó a ronronear.

Tom se alejó de su boca y se rió, **-¿Mi gatito se siente bien?-**

**-Siiii-** Harry ronroneó.

**-Voy a hacer que te sientas aún mejor-** Tom silbó suavemente, presionando un dedo en la hendidura del miembro de Harry y succionando a un lado de su cuello, dejando una marca. Manteniendo su mano en movimiento, Tom deslizó la otra mano por el muslo de Harry a su entrada. Susurrando un hechizo, Tom deslizó un dedo lubricado en su interior.

Harry se quedó sin aliento ante la intrusión y cerró los ojos adolorido. "¡Nuh! ¡T-Tom!"

"Shh. Relájate," susurró Tom, metiendo poco a poco su dedo más profundamente y alentando el movimiento de su otra mano. No quería que Harry se viniera tan pronto.

Harry maulló decepcionado como la mano fue alentándose y envolvió su cola alrededor de la muñeca con el dedo dentro de él. Le dolía, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, sólo incómodo. Entonces, un repentino placer le hizo arquear su columna y gritó fuertemente.

Tom sonrió triunfante, _Ha, lo encontré._ Pensó y casi gimió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry. Quería ver más, por lo que empezó a mover ambas manos al mismo tiempo.

"Hah, hah. ¡T-Tom! ¡Nuh!" Haryr jadeó de placer.

**-Ven para mí, Harry-** Tom siseó, empujando un segundo dedo y golpeando ese punto dulce dentro de él.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Hah, hah!" Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó en éxtasis y se vino en la mano de Tom.

**-¿Mejor?-** Tom preguntó deslizando sus dedos fuera de Harry y liberando su pene.

**-Mucho mejor-** Harry ronroneó cerrando sus ojos con un suspiro. No puedo creer que Tom acaba de hacer esto, no es que me queje. Un par de labios con los suyos y obedientemente abrió su boca y dejó que Tom lo violara.

Tom empezó a alejarse, pero Harry apretó con más fuerza alrededor del cuello de Tom. "No. Más."

"Harry-"

"¡Por favor! Quiero que me toques."

"Lo acabo de hacer."

Harry negó. "No así. T-te quiero dentro de mí."

"No creo que-" Tom dijo, tratando de contenerse. Quería tanto tomar a Harry como suyo, pero 1) No quería hacerle daño. Y 2) Tom pensaba que Harry no estaba listo.

"¡Tom por favor! Hazme el amor," Harry rogó.

Con eso la determinación de Tom se rompió y no tenía más remedio que cumplir.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

_**N/T: ADVERTENCIA. LEMÓN. Relaciones sexuales en este capítulo. ¡Estáis advertidos!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Tom besó a Harry bruscamente, mordiendo y lamiendo los labios suaves hasta que estaban magullados e hinchados. Con la petición de Harry todavía fresca en su mente, Tom comenzó a explorar aquel cuerpo dispuesto como podía. Sin dejar lugar sin morder o marcar. Tom siguió con la suave piel del cuello de Harry y lamió la marca que había dejado antes, mordiéndola hasta que brillaba en un color morado oscuro en el cuello suave, y luego se trasladó más abajo.

Harry gimió cuando Tom encontró un punto sensible en su cuello y lo chupo con fuerza. La boca y manos de Tom parecían estar en todas partes a la vez; tocando y besando lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían ser tan sensibles. Lo estaba matando. Se agarró de la camisa de Tom fuertemente y comenzó a desabrocharla para revelar la piel pálida debajo y lo logró bruscamente. Deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho y la espalda musculosa, explorando la piel sin defectos. No había ningún rasguño en él, mientras que Harry tenía un montón. Eso demostraba que el Señor Oscuro era intocable. _Bueno, yo lo estoy tocando ahora,_ Harry pensó con satisfacción, luego se dirigió al botón de los pantalones de Tom, queriendo quitarlo para que pudiese verlo. Pero Tom agarró sus manos y las sujeto por encima de su cabeza.

"Paciencia, gatito." Tom dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry gruñó, molesto y aplanó sus orejas en su cabeza. "No puedo esperar más y no puedes seguir torturándome." Se removió para mostrar su punto cuando la mano de Tom se arrastró lentamente por su costado.

"Eso es lo que hago," dijo Tom y tomó un pezón en su boca. Harry jadeó y arqueó su espalda mientras la lengua giró sobre el punto sensible y tiró de sus brazos sujetos desesperadamente queriendo tocar cualquier cosa de Tom, pero no dejo que sus brazos se vayan. Harry maulló de placer y dio a sus brazos un último tirón antes de que se rindiera y dejase que Tom hiciera lo que quisiera.

Tom sonrió y se movió hacia otro pezón vulnerable y escucho a Harry jadear. Eso era lo que quería, la sumisión completa de Harry. No la tiene todavía, Harry solo se había rendido por ahora, pero lo tendría. Soltó el pezón endurecido y continuó moviéndose hacia abajo, besando y chupando la piel suave.

Harry comenzó a tirar de sus brazos hacia abajo cuando Tom lo soltó, pero no pudo moverlos. Harry jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Tom en su ombligo y se removió. "¡N-no es justo!" Harry logró exclamar, tirando de sus brazos atados mágicamente sin resultados.

"No juego justo," Tom dijo con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus muslos, extendiéndole ligeramente para revelar su premio. Harry se encontraba hinchado y erecto y todavía reluciente de su anterior orgasmo y arrojando nuevas gotas de líquido pre-seminal. Tom sopló en ello y este se retorció en anticipación.

Harry gruñó frustrado y bajo la vista para mirar a Tom. _Oh Dios, ¡No lo hará!_ Pensó frenéticamente. Tom bajó la cabeza, _¡Lo hará! Oh Dios. ¡Ohhhh!_ Harry gimió con fuerza cuando la boca caliente de Tom lo rodeó. Arqueó su espalda y su cola se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Tom, instándolo a continuar.

Tom captó la indirecta y empezó a chupar el miembro de Harry. Deslizó su lengua alrededor de la base, trazó la vena gruesa debajo, y continuó hasta lamer la abertura para probar el líquido pre-seminal que había estado escurriendo. Luego deslizó su mano por el muslo de Harry hasta sus bolas y las frotó suavemente.

"¡Ah hah hah! Tom, ¡Ngh! ¡E-estoy-"

Tom miró la cara de Harry, brillosa del sudor y con una expresión de placer. Dejó el miembro de Harry fuera de su boca e hizo su camino de regreso por su cuerpo, colocando besos aquí y allá.

"¡No!" Harry se quejó, "¡Más!"

"No quiero que te vengas tan pronto," Tom le susurró, "Acabo de empezar contigo."

Harry gimió y tiró de sus brazos desesperadamente. "Déjame ir."

"Todavía no, gatito," dijo Tom.

"No es justo."

"Ya te lo dije. Yo." Un beso. "No." Otro beso. "Soy." Y otro beso. "Justo." Tom susurró y en broma mordió la oreja gatuna de Harry.

Harry se inclinó hacia arriba y lamio la barbilla de Tom, porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Tom se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó esa lengua en su boca y Harry ronroneó de placer y arrastró su cola por la espalda desnuda de Tom y la envolvió alrededor de su pierna. Tom se estremeció cuando sintió frotarse la cola en su espalda. Gentilmente extendió las piernas de Harry y se colocó entre ellas. Lubricando sus dedos, deslizó dos de ellos en el agujero aflojado de Harry y comenzó a dilatarlo.

Harry hizo una mueca, _bien, eso duele,_ pensó y mordió su labio para tratar de ignorar el dolor. Tom deslizó sus dedos moviéndolos alrededor para estirar el agujero más para que pudiese entrar, luego deslizó un tercero. Harry gimió en voz baja antes de cerrar su boca rápidamente, esperando que Tom no lo haya escuchado, no quería que se detuviera.

Tom alzó su mirada y detuvo sus dedos cuando vio dolor en el rostro de Harry, "¿Te duele?"

"No," mintió Harry sin mirarlo.

"Harry…" Tom inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a su cara. "No tengas miedo de decírmelo. Voy a parar si te duele. ¿Está bien?" Harry asintió. "Ahora, ¿te duele?"

"U-un poco." Harry susurró.

Tom asintió y volvió a mover sus dedos, pero mucho más lento esta vez. "¿Fue tan difícil?"

Harry se sonrojó, "No. P-pensé que ibas a parar."

**-No puedo parar-** Tom murmuró. Y eso era cierto; no había manera de que pudiese detenerse ahora. No después de ver a Harry delante de él, desnudo y temblando de placer.

Una vez que Harry estaba dilatado lo suficiente sacó sus dedos y retiró el hechizo que ataba los brazos de Harry. Tan pronto como el hechizo se había ido, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y lo acercó a sí para darle un beso. Fue duro y lleno de pasión y lujuria. Sus lenguas chocaban violentamente, luchando por el dominio. Harry finalmente se rindió y dejó a Tom devorar su boca mientras sus manos corrían por su espalda y pantalones. Tom agarró su muñeca y le dio un pequeño apretón para hacerle saber que todavía estaba a cargo y en respuesta Harry dejó que su cuerpo se relaje, dándole a Tom su sumisión tota. Tom sonrió en el beso y soltó la muñeca de Harry.

Harry ansiosamente desabrochó los pantalones de Tom y los bajó junto con sus calzoncillos. Harry rompió el beso para respirar y miró hacia abajo para verlo.

Tom observó cómo los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se sonrojaba. "¿Algo está mal, Harry?" pregunto suavemente, besando su cuello.

"N-no," Harry tragó. _¿No? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Es enorme!_ Y de hecho lo era. La erección de Tom se alzó con orgullo y tan alta como el hombre mismo; era larga y gruesa, pero lo era aún más porque estaba duro y Harry sabía dónde iba a ir. Se estremeció de anticipación y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Tom con timidez, que lo observaba. Harry levantó los brazos y atrajo la cabeza de Tom para otro beso mientras su cola se arrastró sobre la cadera de Tom y la envolvió alrededor de su pene. Harry escuchó el aliento de Tom acortarse y lo tomó como una buena señal mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con la punta de su cola.

Tom gruñó en su garganta, "Cuidado gatito," dijo Tom en advertencia. La suave piel contra él lo estaba volviendo loco y apenas podía sostener su autocontrol. "No seré responsable de lo que haga si pierdo el control."

Harry lamió su mejilla y susurró, "Entonces date prisa y tómame."

Tom gruñó bajo su garganta y Harry se limitó a mirarlo inocentemente, mientras su cola hacía cosas muy malas en su pene. Se agachó y desenrolló la cola alrededor de él y extendió las piernas de Harry aún más amplias para él. Se acercó a una almohada y la deslizó debajo de las caderas de Harry para elevarlo ligeramente. Tom le dio un beso suavemente mientras lubricaba su excitación endurecida

"¿Listo?"

Harry asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom, "Estoy listo. **–Hazme tuyo-,"** susurró, poniendo sus orejas hacia atrás en sumisión.

Tom volvió a besar a Harry en sus labios, en su frente y a un lado de su cuello mientras inclinaba suavemente las piernas hacia atrás para revelar la entrada. **–Precioso-** Tom siseó deslizando uno de sus dedos en su agujero en broma para rápidamente retirarlo lentamente antes de deslizarse en el interior.

Harry jadeó adolorido cuando fue penetrado y fue estirado más allá de lo que los dedos habían hecho y se sujetó aún más del cuello de Tom. "M-me duele," gimió.

"Lo sé," Tom jadeó, "Toma un minuto." Tom sintió a Harry temblar debajo de él y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos mientras continuó enterrándose dentro del apretado calor que era Harry.

**-¡Eres taaaan apretado!-** Tom siseó.

"L-lo siento," Harry dijo confuso, aplanando sus orejas.

Tom mordió una de ellas, "No es necesario que te disculpes. Se siente bien."

"¿E-en serio?" preguntó Harry y gimió ligeramente a medida que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer para dejar atrás sólo al placer.

**-Sí. Estás tan dolorosamente apretado alrededor de mi pene.-**

Harry se estremeció ante las palabras que Tom habló en parsél. Luego arqueó su espalda tan pronto como ese lugar fue golpeado profundamente dentro de él y se quejó en voz alta. Tom continuó presionando contra ello hasta que toda su longitud estuvo enterrada completamente en el cálido cuerpo de Harry. Harry movió sus caderas y maulló, envolviendo su cola alrededor del muslo de Tom, motivándolo a moverse.

"Paciencia, Harry," susurró Tom esperando a que el cuerpo de Harry se adapte a él.

"No tengo paciencia hoy," Harry jadeó, ligeramente envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él para que colgaran sobre las caderas de Tom.

"Puedo ver eso. Pero por cierto. Yo tampoco," dijo Tom lujuriosamente saliendo de él y enterrándose de nuevo, con fuerza.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Harry gimió fuertemente como Tom golpeó directamente en su punto dulce y arqueó sus caderas para más. "¡T-Tom! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

Tom se rió entre dientes, pero accedió. Se deslizó hacia afuera y embistió de nuevo. Tom continuó este ritmo constante y escuchó los fuertes jadeos de Harry combinado con los suyos. Varios pensamientos volaron por la mente de Tom a mil por hora, más centrado en lo caliente y apretado que Harry estaba a su alrededor. Otros estaban preguntándole por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto, pero él los ignoró. No había manera de que sería capaz de matarlo después de esto. Otro era que no podía creer que tenía a Harry Potter debajo de él. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, cubierto de sudor y gimiendo de placer mientras Tom continuó embistiendo varias veces dentro y fuera de él. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Harry.

"T-Tom. Fuerte." Harry jadeó.

Tom salió todo el camino antes de hundirse nuevamente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. "¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte para ti?" Tom gruñó mientras continuaba deslizándose repetidamente.

**-Siiii-** Harry ronroneó, con los ojos dilatados por el placer. **–Quiero más.-**

Tom gimió suavemente ante la expresión de su rostro y continuó con el nuevo ritmo. Embistiendo dentro y fuera de él y frotando sus caderas juntas para crear fricción, lo que hizo que ambos gritaran de placer.

Harry estaba en el cielo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Tom era tan grande y grueso dentro de él, llenándolo por completo. Se sentía tan pleno y completo, como si una parte de él hubiera desaparecido y finalmente la haya encontrado. El placer mantuvo a su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras gemía sin control. Mantuvo arqueando su cadera para más. No podía obtener lo suficiente y se mantuvo pidiéndole a Tom para ir más rápido, y Tom ansiosamente cumplía. Sabía que no era el único que recibía placer tal que adormecía su mente. Alzando la mirada hacia Tom, Harry pudo ver el placer en los ojos de Tom y en su expresión. Sus ojos rojos brillaban suavemente en un rojo sangre y tenía una intensa expresión de concentración y lujuria. Nunca pensó que Tom podría ser tan expresivo; sólo había conocido a Voldemort con su máscara de fría piedra.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom con fuerza, aferrándosele para llegar lo más cerca posible de él como su cuerpo se movía ante cada embestía que recibía. Tom deslizó su mano detrás del cuello de Harry y tiró de él para darle un profundo beso apasionado. Hundió su lengua en la caverna caliente más o menos de buena gana y Harry abrió su boca más ancha. Harry gimió mientras su boca era asaltada y los empujes se volvieron aún más fuertes.

"¡Ngh! ¡Tom!" Harry jadeó alejándose de su boca y arqueando la espalda mientras Tom empujo con especial dureza y agarró los hombros de Tom cuando sintió su ingle apretarse.

Tom siseó de dolor cuando sintió las uñas de Harry, más afiladas de lo que se suponían que eran, clavándose en sus hombros. Pero solo pareció aumentar el placer. Harry se mantuvo gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, y eso lo volvía loco. Deslizó su mano por el muslo de Harry y la envolvió alrededor de la polla llorosa de Harry.

Harry jadeó cuando Tom comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. "¡T-Tom! Y-yo… Voy a-a…"

**-Vente para mí, Harry-** Tom silbó en el oído de Harry, embistiendo violentamente dentro y fuera del apretado calor, todo su autocontrol perdido. **–Sólo para mí.-**

**-Para ti-** Harry jadeó fuertemente. **–¡Sólo para ti!-** "¡Ahhhhhhh!" Harry gritó y arqueó su espalda en éxtasis y se corrió con fuerza, salpicando todo su pecho y goteando en la mano de Tom.

Las paredes que rodeaban el pene de Tom se estrecharon brutalmente cuando Harry se vino y Tom gritó. Agarró las caderas de Harry y embistió con fuerza y se vino, derramando su esencia en lo más profundo del cuerpo caliente de Harry. Se quejó en voz alta mientras fue ordeñado hasta la última gota y finalmente acabó, dejándose caer arriba de Harry.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y lo abrazó, ya que ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Su cola todavía estaba envuelta alrededor del muslo de Tom y la punta se meneaba, mostrando la felicidad y el placer de su dueño.

Después de un tiempo Tom levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Tenía las orejas agachadas, sus ojos cerrados y podía sentir su cola moverse entre sus piernas. Le tomo un minuto para darse cuenta de que Harry estaba ronroneando también. Sonrió suavemente y acarició el cuello de Harry y este le acarició la espalda. "Es demasiado tarde, no hay marcha atrás ahora." Tom susurró. Las orejas de Harry se alzaron preguntando en silencio. **–Eres mío ahora y nunca te dejaré ir.-**

Harry sonrió y ronroneó con fuerza. **–Está bien.-**

Tom rió y besó la parte superior de su cabeza, luego suavemente salió de él y se sentó al lado de Harry. Harry maulló en protesta y se acurrucó en Tom. "¿Seguro que estás de acuerdo con esto?" preguntó Tom.

"Uh huh," Harry dijo acurrucándose contra Tom.

"Bien," dijo Tom y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry acercándolo aún más.

Harry suspiró contento. Luego, después de unos minutos bajó sus orejas y miró hacia arriba. "¿Tom?"

"Si amor."

Harry se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y se esforzó en hablar. Tom bajo su mirada hacia él. "¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?"

Harry negó con su cabeza, no había nada malo; todo era absolutamente perfecto. Sólo una cosa podría hacerlo aún mejor. Respiró hondo y miró a los ojos de Tom. "Te amo."

Tom se echó para atrás en estado de shock y buscó su cara. El amor brillando en los ojos de Harry era imposible pasar por alto. Sonrió, "yo también."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, no había esperado que Tom también lo sienta o lo diga, sólo quería que Tom supiera como se sentía, el rechazo era la única cosa de la que tendría que preocuparse. Pero no tenía porque Tom sentirse igual. A pesar de que no lo dijo exactamente, mirando a sus ojos, vio que era cierto. Tom le quería. La felicidad se hinchó dentro de Harry y este se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de Tom. Todo era perfecto.

Y así comenzó su nueva vida con Tom.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupado. Su alumno más preciado, aquel que consideraba como su propio nieto, había desaparecido. No era como las otras veces cuando Harry desapareció. Albus siempre sabía durante esas veces y tenía un poco de conocimiento de lo que Harry estaba haciendo, y casi siempre estaba con sus amigos. Pero no esta vez. Harry se había ido por más de un mes y nadie había visto su cabeza o su cola. Y quería decir, literalmente.

Hace un mes el Maestro de Pociones había entrado, amargado como siempre, llevando consigo a un muy confundido Draco Malfoy. Draco afirmó que había entrado en el salón de Pociones mientras Harry tenía detención y que este mismo había arruinado su poción y se transformó en un gato. Luego había desaparecido, y que él no tenía nada que ver con ello. Albus por supuesto, había visto a través del joven Slytherin y sabía que había mentido y que tenía que ver con la nueva situación de Harry.

Pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que había un gatito negro perdido en alguna parte, probablemente asustado hasta la muerte. Tenía a la Orden buscándolo, pero era un poco difícil encontrar a algo tan pequeño, además de no tener ninguna pista. Albus debe haber mirado a docenas de gatos negros, ninguno de ellos Harry. No había rastro de él en ningún lado. Sólo había… desaparecido. Lo único era, ¿cómo? No se podía aparecer o desaparecer en Hogwarts, él lo debería saber cómo director, así que ¿cómo salió? ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Albus suspiró y se frotó su frente, y luego miró por la ventana a los muchos estudiantes recorrer los jardines, ajenos a lo que estaba pasado, _muchas preguntas todavía sin resolver,_ pensó. Su preocupación era que Voldemort lo encontrara y tomara ventaja sobre ello. No había duda sobre ello, tener a Harry por allí por su cuenta sin su protección era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar finalmente lo que se había propuesto a hacer. Albus paró ante ese pensamiento. No. Ellos deben encontrar a Harry primero. Era su única esperanza para ganar esta guerra.

Pero parecía que el Señor Oscuro había estado muy ocupado planeando un ataque y uno grande. Era una oportunidad sin embargo lamentable, sobre todo porque lo distraía mientras trataban de encontrar a Harry, pero sería un desastre si lo dejasen ir. Severus había sido convocado inesperadamente y fue a ver a su "maestro". Todo lo que Albus tenía que hacer era esperar a ver lo que Tom estaba planeando que necesitaba la compañía de Severus, y detenerlo.

Lo malo de esperar durante una mala situación era visualizar los peores escenarios. Albus estaba en medio de ver a un gatito negro aterrorizado corriendo por una carretera muggle con tráfico en sentido contrario cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Saltó un poco y luego se recompuso y recibió a un Severus Snape sin aliento.

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Ah Severus. ¿Cómo te fue?"

"¡El Señor Oscuro tiene a Potter!"

xxx

Dos horas más tarde, después de una explicación apresurada de Severus, Albus llama a la Orden a una reunión de emergencia. Ahora esperaba en la cabecera de la larga mesa en la cocina en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place a que lleguen todos. Cuando lo hicieron, llamó por silencio.

"Lamento tener que retirarlos de sus apretadas agendas tan repentinamente, pero hemos encontrado la ubicación de Harry.

Un murmullo fuerte de alivio y confusión corrió por toda la habitación. Si lo encontraron, ¿por qué no estaba aquí?

"¿Dónde está Albus?" preguntó Remus Lupin, la preocupación era visible en la cara del hombre lobo.

Albus pausó y vio las caras de todos girarse hacia él. "En la casa de Lord Voldemort," dijo por fin. Un jadeo colectivo surgió de todos y comenzaron a expresar sus preguntas.

"¿Cómo es que termino allí?"

"¿Está bien?"

"¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo?"

"¿Lo sabe 'Quién-Tú-Sabes'?"

Albus levantó su mano para pedir silencio y la habitación gradualmente se quedó en silencio. "Ahora. No sé cómo llegó hasta allí, pero él lo está. De lo que Severus me dijo Harry está bien." Un suspiro de alivio atravesó la habitación.

"¿Cómo sabes que era él?" preguntó Molly Weasley.

"El Señor Oscuro me llamó antes," Severus dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de todos, "Potter estaba sentado en su regazo."

"¿Pero cómo-"

"Gato negro, ojos verdes. Además él me reconoció. Era él. En realidad parecía bastante contento allí." Severus dijo rotundamente.

"¡¿Cómo puede estar contento?!" Remus gritó, incapaz de mantener su ira bajo control.

"¡Él estaba ronroneando!" Severus se burló.

Remus abrió su boca para replicar. "Remus, Severus," Albus advirtió suavemente y Remus cerró su boca y se dio la vuelta. "Sé que estás preocupado, Remus. Pero necesitas mantener la calma. Pelear entre nosotros no nos llevará a ninguna parte para ayudar a Harry."

Remus asintió. "¿Voldemort sabe que ese es Harry?"

Albus miró a Severus. "No parecía que lo hiciera." Severus respondió. "Pero él sabe que Potter está desaparecido."

"¿Cómo?" Alguien preguntó.

"Lucius Malfoy," Severus dijo.

"Su hijo debe haberle dicho lo que pasó, quien a su vez le dijo a Quién-Tú-Sabes." Kingsley dijo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Sabe que Harry es un gato?"

"Sí lo hizo, el Señor Oscuro no dijo nada. Si no lo ha hecho, él no ha puesto dos más dos juntos todavía, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo." Severus expresó. "El Señor Oscuro actualmente está buscando a Potter por su cuenta."

"Tenemos que sacarlo de allí," exclamó Molly, "antes de que ÉL se de cuenta."

"Lo sé Molly," Albus dijo calmadamente. "Ahora Severus, ¿Hay alguna manera de entrar a la Mansión Riddle sin ser detectado?"

Severus pensó por un minuto. "No lo creo. El Señor Oscuro tiene su casa fuertemente resguardada. Sabría al instante si alguien entrara."

"Eso pensé," Albus murmuró acariciándose su barba.

"Si me lo permite Director," dijo Severus lentamente. "Alguien que fuera a ir, que el Señor Oscuro considere digno de confianza…" se detuvo, mirando a todos en la habitación.

Los ojos de Albus comenzaron a brillar, "Severus, ¿te estás ofreciendo para rescatar a Harry?"

"¡Oh Severus! ¿Podrías hacer eso?" Molly preguntó, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Severus se burló. "Soy el único que puede entrar y salir sin levantar sospechas."

"¿Pero lo vas a hacer?" Remus preguntó esperanzado.

"Obviamente." Severus expresó rotundamente cruzando sus brazos. "No es que me importe el mocoso, él es el único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro."

Albus sonrió, "Entonces está decidido. Severus traerá a Harry de vuelta a casa por nosotros."

Severus asintió. "No va a ser fácil. Voy a tener que observar los movimientos del Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos cuidadosamente para poder entrar y salir de forma segura."

"Trata de no ser atrapado. Todavía te necesitamos," dijo Albus mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

"No voy a serlo. No debería ser tan difícil. Encontrarlo será el problema." Dijo Severus pensativo. "Me dio la impresión que el Señor Oscuro mantiene a Potter cerca de él todo el tiempo."

"¿Por qué?" Alguien preguntó, "¿Por qué mantener a una cosa tan pequeña como un gato cerca de él?"

"No sé," dijo Albus, pensativo. _Esa es la pregunta, ¿verdad Tom? ¿Por qué?_

"¿Comodidad?" Alguien sugirió.

Todo el mundo resopló, "Muy poco probable."

"¿Tal vez sólo por compañía?"

"Es posible," dijo Albus, y luego volvió a mirar a Severus quien se levantaba para irse. "Prepárate y buena suerte."

Él asintió y se fue con un movimiento de su capa.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Severus Snape no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Incluso después de un mes de planificar y observar los movimientos de los Mortífagos desde lejos, y erradicar un plan perfecto. Todavía no lo podía creer. _¿Por qué demonios estoy poniendo mi vida en peligro para rescatar al mocoso?_ Severus pensó asqueado mirando alrededor de la esquina del pasillo dentro de la casa de Riddle. _¿Por qué no dejar que otra persona lo haga? Pero no. Tenía que abrir mi estúpida boca._

Esperó durante 2 minutos y luego rápidamente se dirigió por el pasillo y luego se ocultó de nuevo. Había sido capaz de entrar en la mansión sin ningún problema; siempre y cuando tengas una marca oscura podrás pasar. Solo esperaba que el Señor Oscuro no se haya percatado de su presencia a través de los encantos que le rodeaban. _Ahora el mortífago en turno estaría caminando por… Ah. Ahí está._ Severus pensó como el grande y corpulento hombre caminaba y salía de su vista y Severus rápidamente fue por la dirección opuesta.

Después de 15 minutos de total sigilo bajando por los pasillos y de evitar Mortífagos, Severus finalmente llegó a la escalera que sube a la segunda planta. Se detuvo a pensar. _¿Dónde estaría Potter? ¿En la oficina del Señor Oscuro o en su dormitorio?_ Snape chasqueó al pensar en tener que colarse en las cámaras personales del Señor Oscuro. Nadie tenía permitido entrar. Pero lo haría si era necesario. _Los gatos toman la siesta por esta hora, ¿cierto?_ Severus pensó echando un rápido _Tempus_ y leyó 12:37. _Sí. Por lo que estaría durmiendo en el dormitorio_ , concluyó. Cuadró sus hombros y continuó subiendo las escaleras en silencio.

_El Señor Oscuro no puede tener un gato con él todo el tiempo._ Es ese momento sabía que Lord Voldemort estaba muy ocupado preparando una importante reunión con los hombres lobo la próxima semana y no debía ser molestado, ahora era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo y giró por otro. Se quedó inmóvil en medio del pasillo. Alguien se acercaba. Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente para encontrar un lugar para esconderse mientras los pasos se acercaban. Entonces, abrió una puerta a su derecha y se deslizó, cerrando la puerta, pero dejando abierta una rendija. Severus miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación sin usar con desinterés, y se volvió de nuevo a la puerta para escuchar. Los pasos eran ligeros pero cercanos y estaba… ¿tarareando? _¿Por qué alguien tararearía? Especialmente en un lugar como este_ , Severus pensó y miró alrededor del borde de la puerta, agarrando fuertemente su varita. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó escapar una inhalación brusca por la sorpresa.

xxx

Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá en la oficina de Tom viéndolo trabajar y leyendo un libro que había sacado del librero de Tom. Observó a Tom con una sonrisa, meneando la cola mientras lo observaba concentrarse.

Tom hacía un montón de caras cuando estaba trabajando. La confusión, la ira, el cansancio, el triunfo. Todas ellas se deslizaron por su cara como lo haría cualquier otra persona, y por eso le sorprendió que el Señor Oscuro pudiera ser tan expresivo.

Harry se sentó un poco cuando vio a Tom fruncir el ceño y empezar a revisar a través de las varias pilas de papeles. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que olvidé algo en nuestra habitación."

Harry movió su cola alegre. Desde su primera noche juntos Tom había empezado a referirse a su dormitorio como "su" dormitorio. Una referencia de pareja. Esto lo complació muchísimo. "¿Qué era?" preguntó.

"Son un montón de papeles con nombres y planes en él que está en mi escritorio. No sé cómo lo perdí. Es una gran pila." Tom murmuró.

"¡Lo conseguiré!" Harry anunció, saltando ante la oportunidad de ser útil.

Tom alzó su vista y sonrió, "¿Lo harías?"

"¡Sí! Ya vuelvo."

"Está bien."

"En su escritorio, ¿cierto?" preguntó, saliendo por la puerta.

"Sí. No lo puedes perder."

"Está bien," dijo y se fue por el pasillo, moviendo la cola a su paso. Bostezó ampliamente; _Es casi hora de la siesta. Mejor me apresuro._ Harry pensó y aceleró el paso ligeramente mientras miraba su nuevo hogar y reflejaba los últimos dos meses.

La única conclusión que se le ocurrió a Harry fue que sin lugar a dudas, era insoportablemente feliz. Amaba a Tom y él lo amaba, todo era perfecto. El mes pasado había sido maravilloso. Cada noche, Tom le hizo el amor y él fue capaz de enroscarse fuertemente entre sus brazos e ir a dormir. A continuación, despertaba por la mañana y veía la cara de Tom con sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de él. Qué manera de empezar el día.

Entonces tomarían un baño juntos para deshacerse de los restos de la noche anterior. A pesar de ser humano, él todavía era parte gato y odiaba estar mojado, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero los baños con Tom fueron muy agradables. Después de su baño se secarían el uno al otro y se vestirían. Y Tom limpiaría sus orejas gatunas con el máximo cuidado, siempre dejando a Harry como una masa viscosa ronroneante en sus brazos. Luego comenzarían el día.

Primero el desayuno, luego, ayudaría a Tom lo mejor que pudo cuando él hacía su papeleo, luego el almuerzo, hora de la siesta, la hora de jugar con Tom, luego la cena, a veces más trabajo o de lo contrario veían televisión y se sentaban alrededor de un rato, y luego se iban a dormir. Sí, la vida era buena.

Al principio solo se limitaba a permanecer en la habitación de Tom o en su oficina. Solo salía si los mortífagos no estaban aquí. Y si ellos estaban y entraban en la oficina de Tom, Harry se transformaba en su forma de gatito, que Harry descubrió que esa era su forma animaga, y se esconde.

Había estaba muy decepcionado al principio con su forma, deseando ser más aterrador o al menos más grande, pero Tom había estado muy contento de tener a su pequeño gatito de regreso, así que no fue tan malo. Y podía jugar con Tom en esta forma; él era un poco grande para su bola de lana ahora, así que era más fácil. Pero vió que a Tom le gusta más su forma humana, así que se quedó de esa manera. Una vez le preguntó por qué le gustaba más su forma humana cuando podía tener a su gatito y Tom le respondió con "Hay más para mirar," lo que resultó con una sesión llena de besos.

Harry sonrió para sí y entró a su habitación, cogió los papeles que Tom quería y los oprimió contra su pecho mientras hacía su camino de regreso. Movió su cola de un lado a otro mientras caminaba y comenzó a tarareas mientras pensaba en Tom, siempre delante de su mete. Sonrió ensoñadoramente al recordar la noche anterior.

Sorprendentemente Tom podía ser muy romántico. Cena en el balcón, velas, vino, luego sexo. Oh si. Y mucho de ello. Se rió un poco. Harry había estado un poco borracho la noche anterior y había acusado a Tom de emborracharlo. Pero Tom había negado tal cosa y se lo había llevado a la cama. Abrazó un poco más fuerte los papeles y aceleró el paso, ansioso de ver a Tom.

A mitad de camino por el pasillo, se detuvo, sus orejas notando un ruido delante de él. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. _Probablemente era un Mortífago_ , Harry pensó con desdén.

Sí, los Mortífagos sabían de él ahora. Había estado en la cocina consiguiendo un vaso de leche cuando todo un grupo de ellos entró. Había sido demasiado tarde para ocultarse y lo vieron. Había estado en el piso bajo el Cruciatus en menos de dos segundos por Bellatrix Lestrange, quien todavía tenía arañazos en su cara de su último encuentro. Ella lo descubrió, junto con los otros que el pequeño gatito que le Señor Oscuro había tenido todo este tiempo era nada menos que Harry Potter.

Habían estado ansiosos de llevarlo a Voldemort, pero ellos no tuvieron esa oportunidad como Tom corrió al escuchar sus gritos y ponerlos a todos bajo el Cruciatus y poner al cuerpo tembloroso de Harry cerca de él. Habían estado en shock por la acción, sobre todo Bellatrix, Pero Tom no dio una explicación, sólo dijo que quería a todos los Mortífagos en la sala del trono en 10 minutos y los dejó allí para llevarlo a su habitación.

Harry no sabía exactamente lo que sucedió en esa reunión, pero Tom les había dicho que, Harry Potter vivía ahora con él, que Harry era **SUYO** y nadie podía tocarlo, a menos que quieran ser castigados. Y había habido una ronda de Crucios para probar su punto. Así que Harry era libre de vagar por la casa sin ningún problema.

De hecho, era capaz de llevarse bien con algunos de ellos. Bellatrix era una historia completamente diferente. Ella estaba muy furiosa, por lo que ella sólo lo evitaba y él igual.

Siguió caminando cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse detrás de él. Emepzo a darse la vuelta cuando una mano se cerró sobre su boca y otra se envolvió alrededor de su cintura tirándolo contra un pecho duro. Soltó los papeles y estos cayeron al suelo esparciéndose por todas partes, y trató de alejar la mano de su boca para gritar mientras luchaba contra su captor.

Severus siseó de dolor cuando el niño gato le mordió la mano y la apretó con más fuerza. "¡Cálmate Potter!"

Harry se quedó quieto. Conocía esa voz. Volteo un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirar a los oscuros ojos de su profesor de pociones. Sus ojos se abrieron y Snape lo dejó ir y él giró completamente. "¿Snape?" Siseó Harry mirando a su alrededor, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Desafortunadamente. Estoy aquí para rescatarte," de burló.

"¿Por qué?"

Snape se burló en voz baja se cruzó de brazos. "Piensa Potter. Estás en la casa del Señor Oscuro. La Orden te ha estado buscando por todos lados. Estoy aquí para llevarte de regreso."

Harry bajó sus orejas avergonzado, ni siquiera había pensado sobre la Orden, pero él ya sabía su decisión. "No quiero volver," dijo en voz baja retrocediendo ligeramente.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de manera espectacular y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. "¿Qué?"

"No me quiero ir," repitió con un poco más de seguridad.

_¿Está loco?_ Snape pensó entrecerrando los ojos. _El Señor Oscuro debió haber hecho algo con él,_ Severus miró alrededor del área repleta de papeles. La palabra 'mandados' cruzó por su mente, pero no creía que Potter estuviera haciendo mandados para el Señor Oscuro. Eso no importaba, solo verlo vivo y humano era suficiente para provocarle algunas preguntas. Sacudió su cabeza, "¿Por qué no quieres volver?" preguntó dando un paso adelante.

"Simplemente no quiero. Me gusta estar aquí."

"No seas estúpido, Potter. No te gusta aquí."

"¡Sí me gusta!" Harry gritó y comenzó a voltearse para correr hacia Tom. Pero Snape lo agarró de nuevo. "¡Déjame ir!"

"No. Vas a volver a la Orden. Y mantente en silencio," siseó Snape.

"¡No! no quiero volver," Harry gritó luchando violentamente. "No puedes obligarme. No puedes. ¡TOM!" Gritó.

Snape apretó su mano contra la boca de Potter. "Estás loco. El Señor Oscuro te matará."

_No lo hará. Él me quiere,_ Harry pensó todavía luchando.

"Deja de luchar. Solo estate tranquilo," Snape dijo entre dientes mirando a su alrededor esperando que nadie pueda oírlos.

Harry liberó su boca y dijo. "No. Déjame ir. No quiero volver. ¡TOM! ¡T-"

Snape volvió a pegar su mano sobre la boca. "Bien. Haz lo que quieras."

Harry sintió algo pinchar en su espalda y una palabra susurrada. Y no supo nada más.

xxx

Tom, de vuelta en su oficina, dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa y miró al reloj por tercera vez en 2 minutos. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía. Harry se había ausentado durante 10 minutos. No tomaba mucho tiempo subir las escaleras, tomar sus papeles, y volver a bajar. Pensó que tal vez se distrajo con algo y tomo más tiempo. Ahora estaba preocupado.

Tom se levantó y salió de la oficina. Se detuvo en la cocina para ver si Harry estaba allí. A veces se detenía allí para conseguir un vaso de leche, pero él no estaba allí. Se dirigió hasta las escaleras y se dirigió por el pasillo y giró hacia el otro. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio los papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo.

"¿Harry?" Tom le llamó vacilante, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Nada. Siguió caminando, pasando por encima de los papeles y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta vio que Harry no estaba allí. Rápidamente entro a la habitación, "Harry," volvió a llamar, asomándose en la puerta abierta del baño. Ahí no. "Esto no es divertido."

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a abrir y cerrar las puertas en su búsqueda. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y frenéticos como reviso alrededor de la casa. La biblioteca, la cocina, la sala de juegos (como Harry la llamó), su oficina, y su habitación de nuevo. Aún nada.

Sus mortífagos estaban volviéndose curiosos y un poco nerviosos sobre por qué su Señor estaba corriendo alrededor de la casa con la preocupación escrita en su rostro. Por lo general, si algo salía mal uno de ellos era castigado.

Pero después de mirar a todas partes en las que podía buscar, llego a una conclusión aterradora.

Harry se había ido.

* * *


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

 

**Capítulo 11**

Como Harry lentamente recobró la conciencia, escuchó gente hablando a su alrededor.

"…le pasó?"

"…sé… Encontraron…"

"…¿cierto?"

Cuanto más se despertó las palabras tenían más sentido. Estaban hablando de que él estaba seguro. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Harry pensó. Movió un poco su cabeza. _Estoy acostado en una cama y huele a desinfectante. Reconozco ese olor. Pero dónde…_

"¿Por qué él está así? ¿Qué pasa con las- ¡las orejas!"

"Supongo que o bien la poción se disipó o alguien hizo una cura que lo dejó así."

"¿Por qué lo aturdiste?"

"Tenía qué," alguien se burló, "no quería irse."

_Conozco esa voz,_ Harry pensó.

"¿Qué? Por qué quería quedarse allí con- con ese monstruo."

_También conozco esa voz. ¿Qué está haciendo Remus aquí?_ Pensó confundido. _¿Y dijeron monstruo? ¿Qué monstruo? No importa, Tom me protegerá. Espera, ¡Tom! ¿Dónde está Tom?_ Harry parpadeó ante el sol que se reflecta en sus ojos y levantó su mano para bloquearlo.

"¡Está despierto!" una voz de mujer dijo y luego hablo justo detrás de él. "Señor Potter, ¿cómo se siente?"

Harry la miró con un ojo. "¿Madame Pomfrey?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"Si querido. Estás en Hogwarts. Ahora estás a salvo."

"¿A salvo?" Preguntó Harry. Luego todo volvió a él. Ir por los papeles de Tom, ser atacado por Snape…

Se levantó en la cama mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente y las personas a su alrededor dieron un salto hacia atrás, sorprendidos. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Tom?"

Madame Pomfrey lo empujó hacia abajo contra las almohadas. "Está bien ahora Harry. No necesitas preocuparte. Y te dije que estás en Hogwarts."

"¿Hogwarts? ¡No! Eso no está bien. Se supone que tengo que estar en la Mansión Riddle. ¡Quiero volver!"

"Harry," Remus dijo dando un paso hacia delante, "Seguramente no estarás hablando en serio."

"¡Sí, lo hago! Quiero volver. ¡Quiero a mi Tom!" Harry gimió aplanando sus orejas y su cola se enredó en torno a sí.

"¿Sabes quién es Tom, no? Es Voldemort," Remus razonó, "Tú lo odias."

"Ya lo sé, pero no me importa. ¡Lo amo!" Harry gritó y se esforzó por salir de la cama.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento y permanecieron en shock. Así que Harry corrió hacia la puerta, pero Snape lo tomó del brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" Harry chasqueó.

"Potter obviamente estás loco."

"No lo estoy. ¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!" gritó, "¡Quiero regresar!"

"Potter-"

"No, no quiero escucharlo. Voy a volver."

"No lo harás. No arriesgué mi vida para salvarte sólo para que seas capturado de nuevo," Snape siseó, pero parecía un poco nervioso.

"Eso es tu culpa. No pedí ser salvado. Estaba bien," Harry todavía siguió luchando, incluso utilizando sus garras para clavarlas en el brazo de Snape, pero él no se movió.

"Harry. Necesitas calmarte," dijo Remus dulcemente, tratando de salir de su estupor.

"No, no me voy a calmar. Me alejaste de Tom."

"Harry, por favor. Sé razonable."

"¡No! ¡No, quiero volver!"

¿Por qué no podían entenderlo? Harry estaba enamorado y ellos lo alejaron. No dudaba de que Tom estaba entrando en pánico ahora por la preocupación. Tenía que volver. Empezó a tirar y tirar de su brazo de nuevo sólo para tener a una varita apuntando a su cara. Y todo volvió a quedar negro.

xxx

Remus saltó hacia delante y atrapó a Harry mientras caía. "¿Era realmente necesario, Severus?"

"Por supuesto que lo era," dijo Snape curando su brazo y guardando su varita, "estaba tratando de volver con el Señor Oscuro. Potter no está, obviamente, en su mejor estado mental."

Sí, bueno. Vamos a encontrar qué está mal con él y ayudarlo. Ponlo aquí," dijo la señora Pomfrey haciendo un gesto hacia la cama.

Remus colocó suavemente a Harry en la cama y movió algunos de sus cabellos fuera de su rostro. Vacilante tocó una oreja difusa y esta de movió por sí sola. Remus suspiró confundido y se unió de nuevo en la conversación.

"¿Qué piensas que está mal con él?"

"No lo sé. Quien-tu-sabes probablemente le hizo algo para que Harry crea que le pertenece."

"Probablemente un hechizo _Confundus_."

"Tendremos que esperar a ver."

Cada uno de ellos se volteó cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron para revelar al director.

"¿Está aquí?" preguntó inmediatamente. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí Albus. Está aquí," dijo la señora Pomfre haciendo un gesto hacia la cama donde Harry estaba acostado.

Albus dio un suspiro de alivio, "¿Severus?"

Snape dio un paso hacia delante. "No tuve problemas para entrar y nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Pero salir fue un poco más difícil. Potter… no quería irse."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo encontré caminando alrededor de la casa del Señor Oscuro en un perfecto estado de salud y se negó a irse. Yo… tuve que recurrir a la fuerza."

"Ya veo. ¿Y no fue lastimado?"

"Nada de lo que pude ver. Estaba simplemente caminando por el pasillo como lo hacía todos los días, incluso con los Mortífagos moviéndose por todas partes."

"Eso es lo más raro."

"Albus. Afirmó que estaba enamorado del Voldemort," dijo Remus.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron un poco, "¿Enamorado?"

"Eso es lo que él dijo."

"Oh cielos. Bueno, eso es ciertamente algo que debemos considerar."

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Remus, "después de todo lo que Voldemort le ha hecho, ¿cómo puede estar… ¿cómo puede…" se detuvo.

"No sé. Pero tendremos que esperar a que Harry despierte para saber lo que realmente pasó."

Todos asintieron y esperaron.

xxx

Cuando Harry se despertó luego, Dumbledore estaba sentado junto a su cama, "Buenas tardes Harry."

"¿Profesor?" preguntó desorientado.

"Nos diste un susto, mi muchacho. ¿Estás bien?"

"Uh huh. Estoy bien. ¿Qué paso?"

"Parece que te pusiste histérico al despertar y el Profesor Snape tuvo que calmarte."

"Apuesto a que lo disfrutó," Harry murmuró amargamente mientras se incorporaba y se frotó los ojos.

"Si, bueno, él hizo lo que fue necesario."

Harry resopló por lo bajo y Dumbledora continuó sonriendo y brillando.

"Parece que has cambiado un poco desde la última vez que te vi." Dumbledore comento y resistió el impulso de tocas los nuevos apéndices

"¿Qué? Oh," Harry movió sus orejas, "Sí, creo que sí."

Dumbledore rió ligeramente y Harry se relajó lentamente con su presencia un tanto reconfortante a pesar de lo que sabía lo que el director quería.

"Ahora Harry," dijo poniéndose serio, "quiero que me digas lo que pasó."

Harry lo miró y suspiró, "Está bien. Bueno…"

Y entonces Harry procedió a contarle todo a Dumbledore. Y quiso decir la verdad completa. De cómo Malfoy arruinó su poción y se convirtió en un gato, y entonces apareció en el baño de Tom. Y todo lo que pasó allí. Bueno, casi todo, dejando de lado las partes cuando ellos tenían sexo apasionado y desenfrenado. Pero le dijo que Tom y él estaban enamorados el uno al otro.

Durante su historia los Profesores McGonagall y Snape entraron, incluyendo a la señora Pomfrey y a Remus.

"…Y ahora estoy aquí." Harry terminó.

"Ya veo," dijo Dumbledore suavemente. "Bueno, eso sin duda es una historia extraordinaria."

"Sin embargo, es la verdad." Harry insistió.

"Confío en ti, mi muchacho."

Harry suspiró aliviado; al menos una persona lo hizo, tal vez.

"¿Así que estabas haciendo mandados?" preguntó Snape.

"Sí. Fui por algo que Tom olvidó en su habitación," Harry dijo cuidadosamente, "entonces viniste y me atacaste," acusó.

"Yo no-" Snape gruñó pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detenerlo.

"¿Eso era todo Harry?" el director le preguntó. Y Harry asintió con su cabeza afirmando.

"¿Cómo lo regresaremos a la normalidad?" preguntó Remus.

"No se puede," dijo Harry.

"Voy a tener que hacer algunas pruebas en primer lugar," dijo Snape sin hacerle caso.

"Si, has eso." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Voy a empezar de inmediato," respondió Snape.

"¡Hey me estás escuchando! Dije que no se puede, Tom ya lo intentó."

"Bien, entonces nosotros vamos a intentarlo," dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Harry suspiró y aplanó sus orejas frustrado y envolvió su cola alrededor de sí, "Está bien."

Por lo tanto, la señora Pomfrey y Snape procedieron a examinar.

xxx

Después de una hora de pruebas y examinar y pinchar, terminaron y Harry fue capaz de dormir durante un par de horas. Cuando se despertó todo el mundo estaba de vuelta en su habitación conversando en la parte delantera de su cama.

"Hice todas las pruebas necesarias. Tomará un tiempo para que obtenga los resultados," la señora Pomfrey estaba explicando.

"¿Así que está hecho?" Harry tomó la palabra y todos se voltearon hacia él.

"Sí, por ahora," la señora Pomfrey dijo acercándosele para asegurarse de que estaba cómodo.

"¿Así que puedo volver ahora?" preguntó esperanzado.

"No, Harry. No puedes," dijo Dumbledore firmemente.

"¡Pero dijiste que me creías!" protestó Harry.

"Y lo hago. Pero si es o no obra de Tom aún está por verse."

Harry aplanó sus orejas y miró hacia otro lado echando humo. Ahí se va su único aliado.

"¿Cómo puede querer volver?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Podría ser posible que Potter haya borrado su memoria," sugirió Snape.

"Estoy aquí, ya saben," Harry dijo rotundamente cruzando sus brazos. "Y no me han borrado mi memoria o yo no tendría idea alguna sobre quienes son ustedes."

"Él tiene un punto allí Severus," dijo Dumbledore pensativo. "¿Tienes idea alguna de cómo revertir la… situación de Harry?"

"Puede decirlo profesor. Tengo orejas."

"Y una cola," añadió la señora Pomfrey.

"Sí y una cola. Y quiero mantenerlos. Es mejor para expresarme," dijo enrollando su cola y aplanando sus orejas con la derecha hacia un lado para demostrar su frustración.

"Incluso si Potter quisiera. Es irreversible."

"Ves, te lo dije."

Snape lo miró y Harry le devolvió la mirada y empezó a gruñirle, lo que hizo que Snape diera un paso hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Harry solo sonrió.

"Bien. Supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respeto. Por lo tanto, ahora hay que esperar a los resultados." Dumbledore dijo interrumpiendo la diversión de Harry.

Los resultados no fueron buenos, o de lo contrario no seguiría allí. Y no podía salir por su cuenta debido a la constante vigilancia que le rodeaba. Era peor que en quinto año. La señora Pomfrey llegó a la conclusión de que Harry estaba bien y nada le estaba controlando y ella volvió a confirmar que Harry estaba atrapado como un niño gato debido a la poción y que alguien, obviamente Tom, había hecho una cura para Harry, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que se había mezclado con su ADN, mismo que ya conocía. Pero lo que realmente fue el pastel fue su llorosa revelación de que Harry había sido "violado" por el Señor Oscuro.

¡Cómo se atreven a hacer suposiciones! Él les había dicho, después que lo descubrieron, que había sido más que voluntario. ¡Lo volvía loco! Sobre todo cuando hablaban mal de Tom justo en frente de él. Le dieron ganas de sacarles los ojos cuando hablaban de cómo Tom se había atrevido a quitarle la inocencia de Harry.

La única cosa buena sobre quedarse aquí fue que llegó a ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Ellos al menos lo escucharon y él casi llora de alegría cuando le dijeron que le creyeron.

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo dijimos. Te creemos," Hermione dijo lentamente.

Harry los miraba en shock, "¿Por qué?"

"Somos tus mejores amigos, Harry. Te conocemos mejor que nadie y sabemos cuándo estás diciendo la verdad," dijo Ron.

"¿Así que me creen?"

"Sí," dijeron ambos al unísono.

Él sonrió, "No tienen idea de lo que eso significa para mí."

"Tenemos una idea," dijo Hermione mirando su cola menearse y llegó a tocarle las orejas para hacerle ronronear, un hábito que había adquirido desde que llegó aquí.

"Estamos todavía un poco inseguros acerca de que Tú-sabes-quien es diferente, sin embargo. Es decir, te creemos pero…" Ron se detuvo.

"Hay que verlo para creerlo," terminó Harry.

"Sí."

"No se preocupen por ello. Con ustedes creyendo en mí es suficiente. Pero lo verán cuando él venga a buscarme."

"Está bien. Supongo que lo haremos," dijo Hermione, "Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien," Harry dijo. "Mi estómago está un poco molesto sin embargo."

"¿Al menos has comido algo?"

Él negó con la cabeza, "No, no podía mantenerlo." Lo cual era cierto, su estómago le había estado doliendo y él había estado vomitando por todo el lugar desde que llegó. Al principio pensó que era la ansiedad por la separación, pero ahora que realmente lo pensaba, era lo mismo que cuando estaba con Tom, pero había pensado que era nada en el momento.

"Debes decírselo a la señora Pomfrey," dijo Hermione.

"Estoy bien. Es sólo un dolor de estómago."

"¿Por dos días?" preguntó Ron, levantando las cejas.

"Tu sistema inmunológico y todo lo demás es diferente ahora Harry. Podría ser algo serio." Hermione dijo preocupada.

Harry suspiró. "Está bien, lo haré."

Y lo hizo, aunque sea sólo para complacer a sus amigos. A la mañana siguiente, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en clase, estaba de nuevo bajo la varita de la señora Pomfrey. Se sentó completamente inmóvil como un niño bueno, mientras ella le hacía las pruebas él pensaba como podía escapar y volver con Tom.

La enfermera dio un grito de sorpresa sacando a Harry de sus planes. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "¿Señora Pomfrey?"

Ella no respondió, sólo comenzó a decir hechizo tras hechizo sobre él, su cara se vió nublada por el miedo y la tristeza.

"¿H-hay algo malo conmigo?" preguntó con miedo.

Ella negó y puso su mano sobre su corazón y respiró profundamente, "Lo siento mucho," susurró.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?" pregunto asustándose.

"Señor Potter… Harry. Temo decirte que- que estás embarazado."

La mente de Harry se detuvo por completo mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras. "¿Estoy qué?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"Estás embarazado, Harry. Lo siento. Lo comprobé una y otra vez y en todos salió lo mismo. Estás gestando a un niño."

Harry sintió paralizarse, estaba embarazado, teniendo un bebé. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, "¿Cómo? Soy un chico."

"Supongo que tiene que ver con tu transformación. Lo que te permite concebir niños."

¿Estaba embarazado? Juró que todavía tenía todas sus partes de chico. Pero aun así sucedió. "Estoy embarazado," susurró para sí y sus lágrimas brotaron y se derramaron como él aumento la presión en torno a sí mismo.

Sintió a la enfermera sentarse a su lado y tirarlo en un abrazo. "Está bien, Harry. Todo estará bien." Ella sollozó.

Pero Harry no estaba llorando porque estaba triste. No, él estaba absolutamente encantado de tener un bebé, pero no a cualquier bebé, era el bebé de Tom. Y Tom no estaba aquí para compartir esta gloriosa noticia.

Ahora bien, esta era una razón más para salir. Su bebé necesita a su padre.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Tom caminaba delante de su trono en la sala de recepción de su mansión; sus mortífagos estaban reunidos delante de él esperando nerviosos a que hable y declare el castigo que sabían venía. Por permitir que Harry Potter, el amante de su maestro, ser secuestrado. Y Tom estaba furioso.

Cómo se atrevieron estos tontos incompetentes a permitir que suceda. Y en sus propias narices. Él estaba aún más furioso consigo mismo por no escuchar nada y venir a ayudar a Harry cuando este más lo necesitaba. Pero no había sentido nada.

Después de que Tom había concluido que Harry no estaba en la casa, se había entretenido brevemente con el pensamiento de que Harry se había ido por cuenta propia, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea. Harry le había dicho que lo amaba y Tom lo creía, además de que ya se hubiera ido desde hace tiempo si eso fuera cierto. Pero eso sería ignorar los papees que cubrían el pasillo, pero él no lo hizo. No, Harry había sido tomado, y en contra de su voluntad. Y quien quiera que fuese borró sus huellas también.

Tom había hecho una exploración mágica en el pasillo y solo obtuvo la firma mágica de Harry eso fue todo. Pero había otro rastro que Tom no sabía; era obvio que se fue cubierto porque no había residuo mágico de un hechizo silenciador y un aturdidor. Razón por lo que nadie había escuchado nada y cómo Harry fue tomado. Cuando se encuentre con la persona responsable de tomar a su Harry, él iba a pagar.

Tom dejó de caminar y poco a poco volvió a dirigirse a sus mortífagos que se habían tensado del miedo. "¿Cómo es posible," dijo lentamente, "que _nadie_ fue capaz de detectar a un extraño entre nosotros?" preguntó, pero nadie le respondió.

"¿Tal vez uno de ustedes lo dejó entrar?" reflexionó. Esta vez los mortífagos protestaron inmediatamente.

"Nunca mi señor."

"Nunca haríamos algo por el estilo."

"…Nunca lo traicionaría."

"¡SILENCIO!" Tom gritó. Y ellos volvieron a quedarse callados.

"Si nadie lo dejó entrar, ¿por qué nadie vio que se lleven a Harry? ¿Hmmm?" Se detuvo, pero nadie volvió a responderle. "¡Avery!" gritó de repente.

Un mortífago grande en el centro del grupo levantó su cabeza inmediatamente. "¿S-si mi señor?"

"¿Estabas de turno en esta sección de mi mansión o no?"

Avery tragó saliva y miró a los otros Mortífagos en busca de ayuda. No encontró ninguna.

"¡Avery! ¡Contéstame!" Tom gruñó.

"S-sí mi señor. Yo estaba."

"¿Lo estabas? Entonces, ¿dime por qué no lo detuviste?"

"Y-yo no vi nada."

"¿No viste nada? No viste a un extraño entrar a la casa y pasar junto a ti. ¿No viste que tomen a _mi_ Harry y salga de nuevo?"

Avery se estremeció del miedo, "N-no, mi señor."

Los ojos de Tom brillaban de un color rojo oscuro y saco su varita, "¡Crucio!" gruñó y Avery comenzó a gritar y retorcerse en el suelo. Después de tres segundos, paró. "¡Peterson!" entonces llamó, su furia aumentando cada vez más.

"S-sí señor," otro mortífago respondió temblando de miedo.

"Tú eras el encargado de vigilar la entrada, ¿correcto?"

"Si mi señor."

"¿Has visto algo?"

"N-no mi señor."

"¿Y por qué no?" Tom preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso.

"Y-yo estaba vigilando mi señor, pero yo n-no vi entrar a nadie."

"¡Estabas en el único lugar en el que _puede_ entrar! ¿Cómo no viste nada?" Tom gritó.

"Yo n-no sé mi señor. Por favor, p-perdóname."

Tom envió una maldición y una larga cortada* apareció por la cara del hombre, "no perdono la desobediencia," dijo entre dientes. Tom miró alrededor de la habitación. "¡¿Me están diciendo que ni uno de ustedes idiotas vio nada?!"

Nadie le respondió. Tom enseñó sus dientes de rabia y puso bajo el Cruciatus a cada uno en la sala. Observo como todos ellos se retorcían y gritaban delante suya, pero no estuvo satisfecho, su Harry seguía sin desaparecer.

Retiró la maldición después de dos minutos dejándolos retorciéndose por el suelo. "Encuéntrenlo," susurró, "encuéntrelo y tráiganmelo de vuelta. ¡VAYAN!" gritó y los mortífagos se abrieron paso con dificultad para cumplir con su orden.

xxx

Una semana más tarde Tom se encontró en su escritorio en la oficina y con Harry todavía ausente de su lado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el no tener a Harry aquí con él podría hacerle tanto daño, pero lo hizo. Harry había derretido su corazón endurecido en pocos meses permitiéndole sentir de nuevo. Mientras que el calor y amor que recibió y dio a Harry fue maravilloso, este nuevo sentimiento de desesperación y soledad era demasiado difícil de manejar. ¿Así era antes? ¿Cómo había vivido así? Odiaba este sentimiento, lo hacía sentir débil y odiaba sentirse débil. Razón por la cual necesitaba a Harry.

Tom suspiró y recogió la bola de estambre abandonada, girándola en su mano. Estaba preocupado, cansado y frustrado. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía dónde tenían a Harry y qué estaban haciendo con él. Frustrado porque sus mortífagos todavía no tenían idea de donde estaba. Y estaba cansado hasta los huesos debido a que no había podido dormir en lo absoluto sin Harry acurrucado ronroneando junto a él.

Toda esta espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Torturas a sus seguidores no ayudó a aliviar su estrés, pero los asustaba hasta la mierda para que no fueran a desobedecerlo. Todos ellos habían estado al borde; andaban de puntillas a su alrededor, temerosos de que alguno pudiese ser el siguiente en tomar la ira del Señor Oscuro. No era ningún secreto para ellos que el Señor Oscuro quería a Potter y puede que incluso amarlo, incluso si sonaba absurdo. Todo lo que sabían era que tener a Potter alrededor calmaba al Señor Oscuro considerablemente ya que eran menos propensos a ser castigados con mucha frecuencia. Pero ahora que se había ido…

Tom apoyó la bola de lana contra su frente y amasó con ella su cabeza. "Dónde estás Harry," susurró entrecortadamente. "Juro que quien te tomó de mí lo lamentará. Después de esto no te dejaré fuera de mi vista."

Tom alzó su vista cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y uno de sus mortífagos se asomó por la puerta. Entrecerró sus ojos, su ira siempre estaba tan cerca de la superficie estos días, se levantó rápidamente.

"Nott…" gruñó.

"Mi señor." Nott dijo rápidamente, "¡Lo hemos encontramos!"

Tom se levantó y apretó fuertemente la bola de lana. "¿Dónde?"

"Hogwarts."

xxx

Harry volvió a suspirar por 4a vez en los últimos dos minutos. Había estado sentado aquí en la enfermería con Ron y Hermione tratando de pensar en maneras de salir. Pero era casi imposible. Ni siquiera podía enviar una carta a Tom; Dumbledore le había atrapado escribiendo una y se la había llevado. Y cualesquiera de las otras cartas después de esa también. Así que no había forma de hacerle saber dónde estaba. Tenía que ir con Tom y decirle la familia que iban a tener. Una que Harry siempre ha querido y sabía que Tom también.

Después de descubrir que estaba embarazado, todo el mundo había estado mucho más cuidadoso con él. Como si fuera a tener una gran crisis nerviosa o algo así. ¡Y las miradas que le daban! De pena y desesperación. ¿Por qué no podían ver que era feliz? Estaba teniendo un gatito de Tom, ¿Por qué no iban a dejarlo ir? Todo el mundo parecía pensar que lo mejor era mantenerlo aquí, especialmente después de que violentamente él se negó a deshacerse de su gatito por la Señora Pomfrey.

Al menos Ron y Hermione lo habían apoyado en su decisión y estaban de acuerdo con Harry acerca de que su bebé necesita a su padre. Bueno, eso fue después de que él había calmado a Harry. Iba en contra de toda su moral que un hombre este embarazado e incluso si este era el mundo mágico, simplemente no era posible. Pero Ron había puesto de que, cuando se trataba de Harry, todo era posible. Eso había calmado un poco a Hermione para gran disgusto de Harry, pero no podía estar en desacuerdo con eso. Lo imposible siempre parecía suceder alrededor de Harry.

Así que ahora estaban tratando de encontrar maneras de salir de la enfermería. La última vez no había funcionado. Harry había reclamado, bueno no realmente reclamó, que estaba aburrido y necesitaba salir y caminar, cosa que le fue permitido.

Fue capaz de disfrutar el viento por su cabello, el cielo azul, y hablar con algunos amigos que estaban muy sorprendidos al verlo incluyendo sus nuevas orejas y cola. Incluso le había dado las gracias a Malfoy por haber arruinado su poción porque entonces nunca hubiese podido conocer a Tom. Eso había dejado mudo a Malfoy que no tenía precio, más aún porque Harry descubrió que él tenía detención con Hagrid para limpiar las jaulas para cualquiera de las nuevas mascotas que este encontrara. Había sido un día glorioso, un día lleno de actividades y después de todo esto sus guardias bajaron su guardia aprovechando para tratar de escapar.

Era bastante claro lo que había sucedido después de eso. Lo atraparon y no lo dejaron salir más. Incluso llegaron a poner más guardias en turno cuando trató de colarse por la ventana y también había sido sorprendido por algunos de ellos durante otro intento. Cada vez fue un fracaso.

Ron y Hermione actuaron su parte de buenos amigos que trataban de hacerle razonar y rogarle que deje de intentar escapar. Por lo que se les permitió quedarse con el sin ningún tipo de sospecha. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo él estaba en la enfermería sólo, mientras sus amigos estaban en clase. Harry, al menos, fue capaz de tener sus libros y trató de ponerse al día con sus compañeros de clase, incluso si no podía ir a clase por sí mismo.

"Tiene que haber una manera," dijo Ron.

"La hay," dijo Harry agarrando el Mapa del Merodeador. "Hay demasiadas personas que vigilan este lugar."

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" pregunto Hermione.

Harry frunció el ceño, "No esperas que permanezca como un buen gato, ¿cierto?"

"No, no lo hago," pensó por un minuto. "Tal vez podríamos distraerlos."

"Buena idea, pero ¿cómo?" pregunto Ron.

"Bueno-" Hermione cerró su boca cuando la puerta se abrió.

"No estarás planeando otro escape Harry, ¿no?" Dumbledore le preguntó al entrar.

Harry lo miró. Por mucho que admiró y respetó al director, lo odiaba ahora. ÉL no había dejado que Harry se vaya, y lo obligo a permanecer en el lugar.

Dumbledore suspiró, "¿Cómo te sientes Harry?"

"Estaría mejor si estuviera con Tom," dijo amargamente. No importa lo duro que intentó razonar con él y convencerle de sus sentimientos, nada funcionó. Y no había nada de malo con él, por lo que tuvieron que aceptar que era verdad. Harry estaba enamorado del Señor Oscuro.

"Estamos manteniendo un ojo sobre él, profesor." Hermione dijo firmemente.

"Bien. Sigan haciendo eso. Harry…" El mencionado se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo y se acercó a colocar una mano en su hombro. "Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, mi muchacho."

"Mi gatito necesita a su padre," Harry dijo rotundamente, envolviendo sus brazos y su cola alrededor de su vientre.

"Lo sé, Harry. Pero piense en su hijo, en lo que Tom va a hacerle."

"Tom no le haría nada a nuestro gatito," exclamó Harry, "Él lo amará tanto como yo lo hago." _Cómo se atreve a decir que Tom lo convertirá en un asesino. En un… ¡Un monstruo!_

"Harry-"

"No. No lo entiende. Tom me ama. No nos puede mantener separados. El vendrá por mí, ya lo verá."

"Harry-" Dumbledore trató de razonar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido, esta vez por la puerta.

"¡Albus!" McGonagall exclamó corriendo, "¡Voldemort está atacando Hogsmeade!"


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Gritos podían escucharse a millas de distancia como los mortífagos incendiaron edificios y atacaban a los habitantes. Tom atacó a otro tonto que se atrevió a desafiarlo y siguió caminando a través del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade.

"Recuerden. No maten hasta que yo lo indique. Si encuentran a Harry tómenlo y tráiganmelo."

Los Mortífagos asintieron y se separaron comenzando a sacar a todas las personas de su escondite y reunirlas en un solo lugar.

Tom colocó su varita contra su garganta y lanzó un _Sonorus_ "Atención Hogwarts," su voz resonó por todo el terreno, "Les está hablando el Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Tienen algo que me quitaron y lo quiero de vuelta. Si no me traen a Harry Potter en la próxima hora, voy a empezar a matar a estas personas inocentes una a una y quemaré esta ciudad junto con ellos."

Tom susurró el contra-hechizo y su voz volvió a la normalidad. Miró detenidamente a la multitud que se estaba formando y que lo observaba con miedo. Pero no les hizo caso y volteó a mirar hacia el castillo a la distancia. Lo único a lo que él había llamado casa ahora estaba teniendo a su único amor como rehén y no dudaría en derribarlo si eso significara el regreso de Harry.

Pero Tom sabía que una vez que Harry se enterara del ataque y su demanda, vendría a él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar y tendría a su gatito de nuevo en sus brazos.

xxx

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de la boca de McGonagall Harry sabía qué hacer. Tom había venido por él y Harry tenía que ir a él. Miró a Ron y a Hermione y estos asintieron. Estaban dentro.

"Reuniré a la Orden," Dumbledore estaba diciendo cuando volteó hacia la puerta, "Asegúrate que los estudiantes se queden en sus salas comunes." McGonagall asintió y se apresuró a regresar de nuevo con el director detrás de ella. Se detuvo este último en la puerta y observó seriamente a Harry. "No te vayas de aquí, Harry," dijo, "Es por tu seguridad," y salió de la habitación.

El pelo en la cola de Harry se erizó de la molestia; él no podía ordenarle, se iba a ir le guste o no al director. Se dirigió a la puerta con Ron y Hermione detrás de él y se asomó. Los estudiantes y profesores estaban corriendo por ahí tratando de llegar a sus salas comunes, mientras los maestros los dirigían.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres?" vino una voz detrás de ellos y se pusieron rígidos.

"Estábamos tratando de detener a Harry de escapar," Hermione mintió agarrando su camisa y fingiendo alejarlo de la puerta.

"Señor Potter. Escuchó al director. No vayas a salir. Especialmente en tu condición," dijo la Señora Pomfrey.

"Dumbledore no puede controlarme y me siento bien. Tengo que ir con Tom y no puedes detenerme," separó su brazo de Hermione y sacó su varita y apuntó a la enfermera, " _Desmaius."_

Hermione jadeó cuando la señora Pomfrey cayó al suelo. "¡Harry!"

"Lo siento chicos, pero no dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino."

Ron asintió y tragó ante el significado de esas palabras.

Los tres se miraron entre sí cuando escucharon la voz de Voldemort alrededor de la escuela y su demanda para devolver lo que era suyo. La cola de Harry se movió del placer ante lo que estaba dispuesto Tom para traerlo de regreso a él.

"Bueno," dijo Ron, "supongo que nos vamos."

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la enfermería, sorprendiendo a los guardias que estaban allí para asegurarse de que se quede dónde estaba, entonces los estudiantes los evitaron así como a los maestros a su paso; Harry abrió el camino hacia el pasadizo secreto detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Estuvieron allí en un tiempo record. Pasaron por el pasadizo y subieron a través de la trampa en la bodega de Honeydukes luego caminaron a través de los pasillos de caramelos hasta la puerta donde la gente gritaba y huía de los hombres vestidos de negro.

Harry maulló suavemente. _¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Tom en esto?_ Miró a su alrededor en cada dirección. _¿Dónde estás Tom?_ De repente sintió como algo se rompió en su mente y una avalancha de emociones, sobre todo de ira, lo inundó que no era suyo. Harry parpadeó rápidamente cuando una presencia reconfortante familiar lo calentó hasta la médula.

: ¿ _Tom?_ : preguntó vacilante.

Silencio entonces la ira se evaporó. : _¿Harry?:_

: _¡Tom! ¡Eres tú!_ :

: _¿C-cómo?:_

: _No lo sé._ :

Tom se quedó en silencio por un momento y sintió un tirón del nuevo enlace que se había formado entre sus mentes. : _Parece que algo estaba bloqueando que forme este enlace, pero no estoy seguro_. :

: _No lo sé. Sólo sentí que estabas muy, muy, pero muy enojado._ :

: _Eso es probablemente porque ahora estoy hablando con Dumbledore_. :

: _Eso lo explica todo_. :

: _¿No es así? Pero eso no importa. ¿Dónde estás?_ :

: _Estoy en Hogsmeade cerca de Honeydukes_. .

_: Voy a ir por ti. :_ Se detuvo. : _No importa olvida eso. El viejo tonto no me deja ir a ninguna parte._ :

: _Bien. Entonces, voy a ir a por ti_. :

_: Está bien. Estoy cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. :_

_: Espérame Tom, ya voy. :_

"¿…ry?"

Harry parpadeó y miró directamente a los ojos de una Hermione preocupada. "¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Contéstame!"

"Está bien Hermione. Estoy bien," Harry respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué diablos ocurrió?" preguntó Ron, "Estabas totalmente atontado."

"Bueno, no lo sé. Pero algo sucedió y un enlace se formó entre mi mente y la de Tom."

"¿Quieres decir como un vínculo telepático?" Hermione le preguntó asombrada.

"Sí. Exactamente. Y me está esperando," Harry dijo y miró en la dirección opuesta a la que la gente estaba corriendo.

"Espera Harry," Ron grito detrás de él quedándose cerca para tratar de evitar cualquier hechizo perdido.

"Tienes que tener cuidado Harry," dijo Hermione, "el bebé."

Harry puso sus manos sobre su vientre todavía plano a manera de protección, "Lo sé. Estaré bien. Una vez que esté de vuelta con Tom, todo estará bien," dijo hablándole más a su gatito por nacer que a sus amigos.

"¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?" preguntó Ron.

"Uh huh. Por allí," dijo apuntando hacia delante en la dirección en la que iba.

"Eso no ayuda mucho," comentó Hermione, agachándose cuando una maldición pasó por su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, sé a dónde voy."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa," murmuró Ron en voz baja.

"¡Harry!" Alguien gritó. Harry se detuvo y giró hacia la voz. Era Remus. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tom vino por mí, justo como yo dije que haría. Voy hacia él," Harry respondió y continuó dirigiéndose hacia delante queriendo llegar con Tom lo más pronto posible.

"¡Harry! Para y vuelve. Te matará," Remus gritó mientras bloqueaba un hechizo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos. Harry se sintió realmente mal el estarle traicionando, pero tenía que irse a donde pertenecía, así que continuó caminando. "Ron, Hermione. Deben detenerlo. Volverán a llevárselo."

"Lo siento, profesor," dijo Hermione y ambos siguieron a Harry. Remus los miraba atónico y luego comenzó a gritar y a suplicarles para que vuelvan, pero ellos siguieron. Finalmente, su voz fue consumida por la batalla.

"¿Qué tan lejos está?" Ron preguntó jadeante para mantenerse a la par con la increíble velocidad que Harry de alguna manera obtuvo. Estaba incluso evitando hechizos como si fueran nada.

"No está tan lejos. Está a solo-" Fue interrumpido por un Mortífago que lo agarró de su brazo.

Ron y Hermione fueron inmediatamente a su defensa; "Déjalo ir bastardo," gruñó Ron apuntando su varita hacia al hombre enmascarado. Hermione sacó su propia varita y lo apuntó también. Pero el mortífago los ignoró, su atención estaba en Harry.

"¿Mi Señor?" el hombre le preguntó vacilante.

Harry levanto la vista hacia el hombre enmascarado, "¿Sí?"

El hombre suspiró aliviado, "Bien. Es usted. El Señor Oscuro le está esperando."

"¿Tom?" preguntó ansioso, con sus orejas alzadas, "Llévame a él," Harry exigió.

"Por aquí. Y está cerca," dijo el hombre y comenzó a moverse. Harry le siguió, casi saltando de alegría. ¡Iba a ver a Tom! : _¡Estoy casi allí Tom!_ :

Detrás de ellos, Ron y Hermione se miraron desconcentrados, pero de todos modos les siguieron.

Después de 3 minutos de zigzaguear a través de los edificios llegaron al frente de la Casa de los Gritos. Allí donde varios mortífagos estaban alrededor del lugar luchando contra la Orden y justo en medio estaba Tom. Estaba tan guapo como la última vez que lo vio, pero sus ojos estaban de un color rojo oscuro. En algún momento durante su estadía en la Mansión Riddle, Tom había encontrado una forma de cambiar sus ojos de vuelta a su color original. Pero en ese momento podría decirse que, obviamente, estaba enojado, probablemente tuviera que ver con Dumbledore que estaba de pie frente a él.

"Tom, tienes que detener esto."

"No. Tomaré a Harry de regreso conmigo y no me iré hasta que lo haga."

"Tom," dijo Dumbledore a modo de advertencia, "Los aurores están en camino. Los superarán en número."

"Que se jodan los aurores. Me importa un bledo lo que pienses, yo _voy_ a llevarme a Harry."

"Harry está encerrado seguro en la escuela, no serás capaz de llegar hacia él."

Tom sonrió, "¿Estás tan seguro?"

"No dejaré que te lo lleves Tom," dijo Dumbledore sacando su varita.

Tom gruñó con rabia por la manera en la que el director lo dijo con tanta calma. Como si su palabra fuese absoluta y sacó su propia varita.

"¡Mi señor!" Un mortífago le llamó corriendo hacia delante. Tom lo miró y luego regresó con Dumbledore. "¿Qué?"

Harry se empujó hacia delante pasando del mortífago, "¡Tom!" gritó alegremente.

El cambio fue instantáneo, toda la ira se evaporó cuando vio a su Harry y sus ojos volvieron a verse de un azul profundo. "Harry," susurró y comenzó a caminar hacia delante.

Se reunieron a la mitad y Harry saltó hacia los brazos de Tom llorando de alegría y envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él besando toda su cara mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Tom se lo permitió mientras lo sostenía contra sí, capturando un par de besos que Harry le dio.

"¡Te extrañé mucho!" Harry gimió deteniendo sus besos y apenas aferrándose a él.

"Yo también. No sabía a donde fuiste. Te busqué por todas partes," dijo Tom suavemente tirándolo cerca de él.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo."

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero ahora estás aquí de nuevo y eso es todo lo que importa."

Harry asintió sorbiendo sus lágrimas, "Te amo, Tom."

"Yo también te amo," Tom le susurró y lo beso profundamente; ajeno a que todo el mundo los estaba mirando en shock. El beso fue feroz y posesivo y sobre todo, oh tan dulce. Después de estar separados durante tanto tiempo era como si estuvieron muriendo de hambre. Sus bocas se moldeaban juntas y sus lenguas se batieron en un duelo y se enfrentaron violentamente, donde por supuesto, Harry perdió, y permitió que Tom devorara su boca con avidez. Pronto el aire se estaba convirtiendo en un problema y Tom se alejó de la boca de Harry y lo bajó al suelo, pero acercó su cuerpo más cerca de sí, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Harry felizmente maulló y meneó su cola mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de Tom. "Nunca me dejes ir," susurró.

"No lo haré," murmuró Tom y miró hacia Dumbledore, que estaba observando el intercambio en shock y aturdido, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo con una advertencia. Una serie de silbidos escaparon de la boca de Tom que la Orden no podía entender como el Señor Oscuro sacó a su amante más cerca. Pero Harry lo entendió perfectamente y se estremeció del placer, -¡Mío!-

Tom apartó la vista de ellos y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry entre sus orejas antes de recogerlo al estilo nupcial. Tom se giró hacia sus seguidores que lo estaban mirando abiertamente en estado de shock. "Nos vamos," ordenó a sus mortífagos que saltaron y siguieron de cerca a su señor.

Pasaron junto a unos vacilantes Ron y Hermione y le dijo a Tom que parase. Este se detuvo cuando lo indicó y giró para enfrentarse a ellos. Ron y Hermione se estremecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos, desafiándolos a protestar.

"Gracias por ayudarme," dijo Harry apretando su agarre alrededor del cuello de Tom, animándolo a decir algo.

"Sí. Gracias," dijo Tom rígidamente.

"De nada," dijo Hermione gustosa.

"Supongo que realmente te creemos ahora," dijo Ron suavemente mirando hacia el supuesto Señor Oscuro.

Harry rió, "Sí. Supongo que sí. Espero no haberlos metido en muchos problemas."

"No te preocupes por ello," dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

"¿Vamos a volver a verte?" Hermione preguntó esperanzada.

"No lo sé. Pero escribiré," dijo Harry y miró hacia Tom para pedirle permiso y este asintió. Harry sonrió y abrazó a Tom cerca, "Escribiré," repitió.

"Más te vale," Hermione riñó, pero sonrió de todas formas.

"Adiós," dijo Harry y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

"¡Harry!" Remus gritó desesperado detrás de ellos, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry miró a Tom y luego a Remus, "Me voy a casa." Con eso se desvanecieron.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta es una obra sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling. De igual forma, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por phoenixmaiden13.

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!** _

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene relaciones sexuales. ¡Estáis advertidos!** _

**Sin más, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Harry y Tom llegaron a la sala de recepción en la Mansión Riddle con los mortífagos apareciendo detrás de ellos. Tom no se detuvo a pesar de la aparición y se dirigió a la puerta lateral que conduce a la escalera.

"Retírense. No tengo ningún deseo de verlos." Tom pidió sobre su hombro y los mortífagos se inclinaron y se fueron con varios cracks (sonido de grietas).

"¿A dónde vamos?" Harry preguntó envolviendo su cola alrededor del brazo de Tom y colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Dormitorio," respondió Tom cortamente y continuó su caminar, subiendo las escaleras en dos en dos. Su único propósito se centraba en tener a Harry desnudo debajo de él.

Harry se estremeció del pacer y besó su cuello y aspiró el aroma de Tom. "Te extrañé mucho. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de volver a verte."

"No dejaría que eso suceda. Habría derribado toda la escuela de ser necesario," Tom le susurró contra su oreja y abrió de una patada la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¿Lo harías?"

"Sí, lo haría. Dumbledore está condenado."

Harry rió, "Todos estaban confundidos en cuanto a por qué quería volver. Pensaron que me hiciste algo."

"¿En serio?"

"Uh huh. Incluso después que sabían que nada estaba mal todavía no me dejaron irme," Harry dijo bajando sus orejas.

"No debieron haberte alejado de mí en primer lugar," Tom gruñó cuando coloco a Harry en la cama, "quien alguna vez te lleve lejos de mí lo va a pagar." Tom se arrastró sobre él y comenzó a cubrir su cuello de besos.

"Snape sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, él-"

Tom se apartó de su cuello, "¿Snape? ¿Severus Snape?"

Harry cerró su boca y se maldijo. Acaba de dejar escapar una información muy importante.

"¿Severus fue el que te llevó de mí? ¿Él es el espía?" Tom dijo entre dientes, sus ojos brillando de rojo ante la ira.

"Tom," Harry gritó alarmado y tomó su cara entre sus manos, "No te enojes por favor."

"¿Enojarme? Oh no, Harry. Estoy más que enojado," dijo Tom ya trazando una muerte dolorosa al maestro de pociones.

"Tom. Él sólo estaba haciendo lo que creía que era lo correcto." Harry alegó, pero Tom no lo estaba escuchando.

"Él te tomó de mí. Va a pagarlo muy caro," Tom gruñó.

"No le hagas daño, por favor."

"Oh voy a hacerle más que simplemente dañarlo."

"¡Tom, por favor! No-"

"¿Por qué?" Tom chasqueó.

Harry retrocedió, "Po-porque tenía que hacerlo. Pensó que estaba en peligro. Puso su propia vida en riesgo para traerme de vuelta a la seguridad," Harry miraba hacia el rostro enojado de Tom, "Ellos no te conocer como yo. Cambiaste de lo que eras antes."

Tom observó la mirada suplicante en los ojos de Harry y sabía que tenía razón, "Todavía me traicionó, Harry. No puedo dejarlo ir sin castigo."

"Entonces… no lo lastimes mucho."

"¿Por qué lo estás protegiendo? Pensé que lo odiabas."

"Sí. Pero él es… él es," Harry suspiró, "No sé. A pesar de que nos odiamos, todavía hace lo posible para protegerme. Eso tiene que contar para algo."

"Sí, pero aun así," dijo Tom con los ojos brillando de un rojo intenso cuanto más pensaba en ello.

"No estés enojado. Me asusta," Harry gimió.

Tom empujó a Harry a sus brazos. "Lo siento, amor. No hablemos más de ello."

"Entonces, ¿de qué hablamos?"

"Prefiero no hablar en absoluto. La única conversación que quiero escuchar es a ti gritando mi nombre," Tom dijo con voz ronca y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Harry ronroneó con fuerza mientras la lengua de Tom asaltó su boca y sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura y por encima de su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente. Entonces se acordó de algo. "T-Tom, espera."

"¿Hmm?" Tom murmuró mientras deja un rastro de besos por su pecho, desabrochando la camisa mientras lo hacía.

"Y-yo tengo algo que decirte," Harry jadeó mientras Tom se impacientó y con un movimiento de su muñeca, la ropa de ambos había desaparecido.

"¿Qué es?" Tom preguntó mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran la piel desnuda de Harry, haciendo que gemidos salieran de la boca de Harry en lugar de palabras.

Harry gruñó molesto, Tom lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Podía decirlo porque podía sentir la sonrisa de Tom contra su piel y él tiró de su cabello frustrado. No podía coordinar su boca, no con lo que Tom le estaba haciendo. Volvió a gemir; la noticia tendría que esperar un poco más de tiempo, en este momento no quería que Tom se detenga.

"Merlín, se siente como si no te he tocado en mucho tiempo," Tom susurró mientras besaba su pecho. Harry sólo maulló de acuerdo. Y así fue, aunque solo haya pasado una semana, pero había sido una tortura estar lejos uno del otro.

Harry jadeó y arqueó su espalda cuando sintió la caliente boca de Tom alrededor de él y enredó sus dedos por el cabello de Tom. Este sonrió mientras escuchaba el fuerte gemido de placer de Harry; eso era todo lo que quería oír. Tom envolvió toda la longitud en su boca y empezó a chupar pausadamente. Mordisqueó suavemente sobre la piel con los dientes y jugueteó con las bolas con la otra mano.

"Tom," Harry maulló suavemente respirando con dificultad.

"¿Hmm?" Tom tarareó y empezó a chupar más fuerte en el eje de Harry.

"¡Ahh!" Harry abrió su boca apretando su agarre en el cabello de Tom. Sólo cuando sintió el endurecimiento familiar en la ingle, la boca de Tom desapareció. Harry maulló disgustado y tiró la cabeza de Tom para un beso.

Tom se inclinó y devoró la boca de Harry, reclamándola. Deslizó su lengua alrededor de Harry, persuadiéndola a jugar. Después de unos minutos soltó la boca y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Harry respirando profundamente. "Dioses. Necesito estar dentro de ti."

"Entonces apresúrate," Harry dijo en voz baja y separó las piernas a modo de invitación.

Tom gruñó con deseo y deslizó sus dedos resbaladizos dentro de él, preparándolo rápidamente. Luego levantó las caderas de Harry y empujó en él. Ambos gimieron de placer ante la familiaridad del cuerpo del otro.

"Extrañé esto," Harry gimió envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tom y trayéndolo más profundo.

"Lo sé. Yo también. No he podido dormir sin ti a mi lado," Tom le susurró mientras salía por todo el camino y luego volvió a estrellarse en él.

"¡Ah! ¿N-no?"

"No, no he podido," Tom jadeó mientras se hundía de nuevo, "No he podido hacer nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti."

Harry sonrió suavemente a través de un gemido y se estremeció ligeramente cuando Tom golpeó en él con fuerza.

"Lo siento si estoy siendo un poco rudo, pero no puedo evitarlo."

"¡No me importa, simplemente no te detengas!" Harry gritó en éxtasis.

"No planeaba hacerlo."

Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando Tom alzó más sus caderas y volvió a chocar contra él, restregando sus caderas juntas para crear tanta fricción posible. Tom no estaba siendo suave, pero a Harry no le importaba. Quería que Tom le reclamara por completo. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y aseguró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, envolviendo su cola alrededor del muslo de Tom para mayor estímulo.

"Dioses," Tom jadeó, "¡Eres tan jodidamente apretado!" bajó su mirada hacia la cara de Harry y vió que habían lágrimas en sus ojos, "¿Estoy haciéndote daño?" Tom preguntó, entró en pánico y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad.

Harry negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, "No. Estoy muy feliz," susurró mirando a los ojos azules de Tom, "Estoy de vuelta a casa."

Tom sonrió y retomó su ritmo, "Sí, lo estas. Y aquí es donde te vas a quedar."

Harry asintió, "Sólo nosotros tres," susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Tom lo miró confundido. _¿Tres?_

**-Más duro Tom-** Harry dijo entre dientes apretando sus mejillas juntas alrededor del miembro de Tom.

Tom gimió y eliminó la pregunta de su mente y comenzó a empujarse en Harry. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. La respiración de Harry comenzó a hacerse desigual, iba a venirse pronto, podía sentirlo.

**-¡Rápido Tom!-** Gimió y Tom cumplió.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca… ¡tan…!

"¡Ahhhhh!" Harry gritó arqueando la espalda cuando Tom le embistió más fuerte que las otras veces y se vino con él.

Se aferraron entre sí con fuerza y se estremecieron hasta que su orgasmo terminó. Jadeantes se besaron nuevamente y Tom hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí. "Te amo Harry."

"Yo también te amo Tom," susurró Harry y lamio un lado de su cara en un beso de gatito.

Tom salió encima de Harry, pero no salió del cálido cuerpo de Harry y los arregló para que estuvieran arropados juntos cómodamente y se fueron a dormir.

xxx

Harry se despertó un par de horas después por unos dedos que acariciaban su columna vertebral. Ronroneó con fuerza y se acurrucó más cerca del cuerpo caliente que lo envolvía.

Tom rió y lo besó a un lado de su cabeza, "Se siente tan bien tenerte de vuelta en mis brazos." Harry maulló de acuerdo y miró a los ojos de Tom. Se acercó y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Tom, asegurándose de que era real y no un sueño. Tom volteó su cara hacia ello y besó la palma de su mano, y luego volvió a colocar su mejilla en ella. "Extrañe despertar a tu lado. No sabía que esto podía lastimar tanto," Tom susurró.

"Lo siento," Harry susurró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom, "No voy a ir a ninguna otra parte."

"Bien," dijo Tom y lo besó profundamente. Harry ronroneó de placer apretándose más, entonces gimió de placer mientras sentía a Tom aún dentro de él metiéndose más profundo. Tom sonrió y alzó una pierna de Harry para empujar aún más profundo. Las cosas empezaron a calentarse cuando el estómago de Harry gruñó.

Tom rió y le dio un beso, "¿Tienes hambre?"

Harry se sonrojó, "Sí. Muero de hambre," admitió.

"Está bien. ¿Aquí o abajo?"

"Um…. Aquí."

Tom asintió y bajó la pierna de Harry y salió de él y se levantó de la cama. Harry maulló decepcionado, pero también se levantó. Después de que Tom avisó a las cocinas regresó con Harry aún acostado en la cama. "Creo que tenemos que limpiarnos primero."

Harry bajó las orejas, "¿Tenemos qué?"

"Sí. Estás todo pegajoso."

"Me gusta estar pegajoso."

Tom sonrió y estiró su mano hacia ´´el, "Ven conmigo." Harry hizo un puchero mientras lo llevaba al baño y lo colocó en el agua caliente. Tom se quitó el pantalón del pijama y se metió al agua detrás de él y empujó a Harry contra su pecho y comenzó a limpiarlo.

El baño era más bien una continuación de lo anterior a una limpieza real. No con la forma en que Tom lo estaba haciendo. Harry jadeaba pesadamente mientras los dedos resbaladizos de jabón de Tom se movieron dentro de él, al parecer limpiándolo.

"No has tenido suficiente," Harry dijo con voz ronca.

"¿No lo he tenido?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, el agua volando por todas partes. "No. Necesitas algo más duradero."

"Hmmm," Tom dijo pensativamente, "Creo que tengo algo," dijo bromeando. De pie, Harry se inclinó sobre el borde de la bañera-con tamaño de piscina.

"¿Qué es?" Harry jadeó fingiendo inocencia. Harry gimió en voz alta cuando sintió al miembro de Tom deslizase completamente dentro de él.

"¿Esto es suficiente?" Tom preguntó con voz ronca.

"¡Dioses sí!"

"Bien," murmuró Tom y continuó complaciendo a Harry hasta que ambos llegaron una vez más. Luego se limpiaron adecuadamente entre sí y salieron.

El desayuno estaba esperándolos cuando salieron limpios y vestidos. Tenía todo lo que a Harry le gustaba: huevos, salchichas, tortitas y frutas y por supuesto, una gran taza de leche. Harry olfateó el aire y corrió a la mesa, "¡Mmmm!"

Tom rió mientras observaba a Harry apilar la comida en su plato. "Creo que tienes hambre."

"Mm hum," Harry murmuró con la boca llena.

Tom se sentó al otro lado de Harry y comenzó a comer y observó divertido a Harry que comía con ganas. "Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

Harry levantó la vista con el tenedor en su boca, "¿Eh?" preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"No sé. Antes querías decirme algo, pero estabas distraído…" Tom dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se sonrojó y pensó por un momento. _¿No había algo realmente importante que tenía que decirle?_ Entonces se acordó y dejó caer su tenedor del plato, su apetito se había ido como las mariposas llenaron su panza haciéndole sentirse un poco enfermo.

"¿Harry?" Tom le preguntó preocupado, "¿Algo está mal?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

"¿Te duele el estómago?"

Una vez más Harry negó.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

Harry miró con nerviosismo a Tom y luego hacia su estómago. _¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle?_

"¿Es algo bueno o malo?" Tom le preguntó empezando a ponerse nervioso.

"Bueno," dijo Harry dócilmente.

"Bien, si es bueno, ¿por qué no me lo dices?"

Harry se movió de su asiento. "No sé cómo," dijo honestamente.

Tom frunció el ceño confundido. "Inténtalo."

Harry bajó su cabeza, "¿Te gustan los gatitos Tom?"

"¿Gatitos?" Tom preguntó y Harry asintió. Miró curioso a Harry, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. "Sí. Son lindos y pequeños. Excepto por los que rasguñan. Duele como el infierno." Tom dijo refiriéndose a cuando Harry era un pequeño gatito. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque vamos a tener uno." Harry dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué?" Tom preguntó confundido.

Harry respiró profundamente y miró fijamente a Tom a los ojos. "Estoy embarazado."


	15. Capítulo 15

**Kitty Love [TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

_**¡Disfrutad del capítulo FINAL!** _

* * *

 

**Capítulo 15**

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Tom con voz ronca.

"Tú sabes," dijo Harry nervioso, "Embarazado. En cinta, gestando, con un panecillo en el horno, esperando, preñado…" se detuvo como Tom se le quedó mirando con desconcierto. "¿Tom?" preguntó, pero no le respondió, "T-"

"¿Cómo?" Tom logró dejar escapar.

"Bueno," dijo Harry con vacilación, "Cuando estábamos en la cama y nosotros-"

"¡No!" Tom sacudió su cabeza violentamente, "Sé cómo, pero me refiero a _cómo (N/T: La manera, la forma)._

"Oh," dijo Harry bajando sus orejas, "Madame Pomfrey dijo que era una de las cosas que ha cambiado en mí desde mi transformación."

Tom se echó hacia atrás en su silla y dejó caer su tenedor en su plato con un ruido. Deslizó su mano por su cabello y miró a la pared. "Embarazado," susurró para sí.

Harry observó a Tom, esperando desesperadamente algún indicio de que era feliz, pero no vio nada. _¿Y si no lo quiere?_ Pensó frenéticamente, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. _¿Qué pasa si se enoja?, o sí, ¡y sí y sí!_ "¿T-Tom?" preguntó desesperado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

Tom giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia Harry y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se puso de pie bruscamente, golpeando su silla y rodeando la mesa hasta arrodillarse frente a Harry. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Tom.

"No has dicho nada," Harry se quejó.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron y empujó a Harry a sus brazos, "Lo siento Harry. Yo… ¡Merlín! No sé qué decir. ¿Un bebé?"

Harry asintió y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Tom, "nuestro bebé."

"Nuestro," Tom susurró, apretando su agarre en torno a él.

"¿Estás feliz?" Harry preguntó meneando su cola con nerviosismo.

"¿Feliz?" preguntó Tom mirando al rostro de Harry, "No lo sé. No estoy enojado, si eso es lo que estás preguntando." Harry bajó su mirada avergonzado. "Oh Harry. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?" pregunto Tom tirándole a sus brazos y acariciándole sus orejas. "No estoy enojado. Estoy… bueno, no sé cómo estoy. Nunca pensé que iba a ser…"

"¿Padre?" Harry completó con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta del porqué estaba tan callado.

"Sí," Tom dijo sin aliento. Ambos permanecieron en silencio abrazados el uno contra el otro.

"¿Qué haremos?" Harry le preguntó después de un rato.

"No tengo idea," dijo Tom con una sonrisa, "De todo el conocimiento que sé, los embarazos masculinos no son uno de ellos."

"Tenemos que aprender entonces," dijo Harry alegremente.

"Sí, lo haremos." Tom sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el estómago de Harry, "supongo que es eso a lo que te referías con «nosotros tres»."

"¿Dije eso?" Harry pregunto inclinando una oreja, "¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando estábamos haciendo el amor," Tom dijo suavemente pasando sus dedos sobre la tela de la camisa de Harry.

"Oh."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" Tom preguntó asombrado mientras deslizaba sus dedos por debajo de la camisa de Harry tocando el lugar donde su hijo estaba creciendo.

"Uhm. Casi 2 meses," dijo Harry pensativamente.

"¡2 meses!" Tom exclamó, "Eso es…" pausó y calculó en su cabeza, "Eso es de cuando la primera vez nosotros…" Harry asintió la cabeza afirmándole. "Eso quiere decir que has estado embarazado durante todo este tiempo."

"Sí. Es por eso que estaba vomitando."

"Pensé que era-"

"¿Un dolor de estómago? Yo también. ¡Pero no por 4 días! Madame Pomfrey me revisó y lo descubrió. Esa es otra razón por la que no me dejaran ir. Pensaron que le harías algo a nuestro gatito."

"¿Hacerle algo?" Tom preguntó desconcertado, "¿Cómo qué? ¿Entrenarlo para ser un asesino? No. Por supuesto que no."

"Eso es lo que les dije, pero no me creyeron."

"Maldito Dumbledore," murmuró Tom y Harry rió. Apartó su mano del estómago de Harry y se levantó. "Necesitas terminar de comer."

"Está bien," dijo Harry volviendo a su comida y volviendo a tomar su tenedor.

"Estás comiendo mucho," dijo Tom mirando su comida.

"Ahora estoy comiendo por dos, tengo que asegurarme que nuestro gatito reciba un poco también."

"¿Gatito?" preguntó Tom divertido.

"Sí. Gatito."

Tom se rió entre dientes. "Está bien," dijo con cariño.

Harry sólo sonrio y comenzó a comer.

xxx

Dumbledore se frotó el puente de la nariz y miro a través de su escritorio a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger. "¿Saben ambos lo que han hecho?"

"Sí, profesor," Hermione dijo, "Pero hicimos lo que era correcto."

"¿Cómo saben eso con certeza?"

"Porque señor," Ron habló, "Conocemos a Harry mejor que nadie. Sabemos cuando él está mintiendo."

"Podría haber estado confundido," sugirió Dumbledore.

"No lo estaba. Conozco las señales. Y él no fue lavado del cerebro porque todavía nos conocía. Incluso le preguntamos cosas que nadie más conoce y respondió correctamente," dijo Hermione, desafiante.

Dumbledore los miró a ambos y suspiró. Tuvo que admitir que la señorita Granger era más inteligente. Pero todavía necesitaban ser castigados por sus acciones. "Sea lo que fuese, los dos fueron en contra de las reglas."

Ambos se encogieron ligeramente, pero aún así se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión de lo que era correcto.

Dumbledore cruzó sus manos delante de sí. "Voy a tomar puntos de Gryffindor y los dos irán a detención con el Profesor Snape el sábado."

Ron hizo una mueca pero ambos respondieron, "Sí señor."

"Bien. Pueden retirarse."

Observó cómo ambos dejaban su oficina y se sentó en su silla. Todo era muy confuso. Primero Harry afirmaba que estaba enamorado de Tom y entonces Tom venía a irrumpir aparentemente sin ningún plan real, para llevarlo de regreso. Pero por qué Tom iría a tales extremos para conseguir a un chico, incluso si era Harry.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Adelante," llamó. Minerva McGonagall y Snape entraron. "Ah. Minerva, Severus. Entren, entren. ¿Caramelo de limón?" les preguntó señalando el cuenco sobre la mesa. Albos negaron.

"Albus, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Minerva preguntó preocupada.

Él suspiró, "No sé, Minerva."

"Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo. ¿Quién sabe lo que Voldemort le estará haciendo a Harry?" dijo Minerva.

"No parecía como si Potter estuviera en peligro," dijo Severus cuidadosamente.

"Ese es exactamente mi sentimiento," dijo Dumbledore, "nunca lo he visto actuar de manera tan… descuidada. No es propio de él."

"Eso es cierto, pero todo podría haber sido un acto," dijo Minerva con cautela.

"Tu cara me dice que no crees en tus propias palabras."

Minerva suspiró. "Es sólo… recuerdo cómo era él durante la escuela; siempre tan inexpresivo e impasible. Pero su expresión de ayer cuando vio a Harry…"

Dumbledore asintió, "No creo que Tom sea capaz de actuar como una persona amorosa. No, creo que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos."

"Pero entonces, ¿Qué significa esto Albus?," ella preguntó en voz baja.

Dumbledore sonrió, "Significa que Harry se ha ido y ha hecho lo imposible. Él le ha enseñado al Señor Oscuro Voldemort a amar."

"Eso es imposible," dijo Severus, "El Señor Oscuro no ama a nadie."

"Parece como si Harry hubiese cambiado eso, a juzgar por ese beso," dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos brillantes.

Severus hizo una mueca y Minerva se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Así que no hacemos nada," preguntó Minerva superando su vergüenza.

"Por ahora," dijo Dumbledore, "Esto todavía puede ser una buena cosa."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Minerva.

"Sí Harry puede cambiar la capacidad de Tom para amar, no se sabe qué otra cosa Harry puede cambiar."

xxx

Tom dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando el informe que se suponía debería estar leyendo, pero no podía concentrarse. Harry estaba tomando su siesta arriba y Tom estaba sentado en su oficina durante las dos últimas horas sin hacer absolutamente nada. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Harry y ahora en el niño que crecía dentro de él.

¡Un niño! Tom no lo podía creer. Él había despreciado cualquier y toda clase de relaciones que implicaban tener algo que hacer con tocar o con los sentimientos. Enamorarse, casarse… Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, sobre todo tener un bebé. Convertirse en padre. Pero estaba ocurriendo. No sabía cómo, pero se había enamorado de Harry. Y ahora habían creado una vida juntos. Solamente serían ellos, sólo ellos tres. Una familia.

Tom había soñado con tener una familia cuando era pequeño, pero eso fue cuando era joven e ingenuo, desde entonces creció y se despidió de sus fantasías, fantasías que ahora se estaban haciendo realidad. No era exactamente como él que una vez soñó, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Una familia, su familia.

¡Iba a ser padre! Tom soltó una risa corta y pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello. Él un padre. Era increíble. Él no sabía nada acerca de ser un padre. _Voy a tener que encontrar algunos libros sobre la paternidad,_ pensó.

Miro hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un Harry mirándose somnoliento. Tom sonrió y se levantó. "Bueno, hola dormilón."

"Hola," murmuró Harry frotándose los ojos y entrando a la habitación.

Tom lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó. Harry se acurrucó en ellos y miró a Tom con una sonrisa y este se inclinó para besar su frente. "¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Harry disfrutando de la atención.

"Nada. Es sólo que finalmente logré asimilarlo." Tom respondió y lo alzó y lo hizo girar. "¡Voy a ser padre!"

Harry rió y se agarró fuertemente como Tom lo bajara de nuevo y miró a los ojos azules brillantes de Tom. "Así que supongo que estás feliz."

"¿Feliz? No, estoy eufórico," Tom dijo volviendo a acercar a Harry, "Hay mucho que hacer, pero no tengo idea de qué."

Harry se rió de las acciones de Tom. Sonaba como un niño. "Bueno, un paso a la vez."

"Cierto," Tom estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo superaremos."

"Juntos."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí Maya reportándose con una nueva traducción. Esta historia está completa, así que también pueden ir al enlace original que está más arriba y darle su amor a phoenixmaiden13.  
> Esperen más traducciones en próximas fechas, así que estén atentos.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
